What If
by Love Imagination
Summary: What if Harry and Draco became friends in 1st year? What if Harry was a Slytherin and his father was Voldemort? This is slash! Drarry alert! There will be lemons! HPDM DMHP Dumbledore bashing! SSLM LVRB Bond fic! Possessive Draco! Adorable Harry!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! So this is my new story ReMake. This is slash! As in boy on boy goodness. At least it will be once Draco and Harry go past puberty. Be warned, this is my first story, so any and all feedback and reviews would be great! I'm okay if you flame my story because I just really don't care. This is going to be a story about if Draco and Harry became friends and Harry went to Slytherin. Enjoy!**_

_**What if…**_

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley. But he didn't want to have a Dudley in the muggle and magical world.

"That's not very nice." Harry said with as much confidence as he could manage.

The boy gaped at him, shocked by Harry's response. "Do you know who I am?"

"Do you know who _I_ am?" Harry shot back.

"_I'm_ Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune. My father is one of the most influential politicians around." He said this with an arrogant tone. "And _you _are?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said in a nonchalant voice. He knew that everybody knew about him, and that they loved him, but this was a test to see just how influential he could be.

"_You're_ Harry Potter? Show me your scar. Everyone knows Harry Potter has a-" I lifted my bangs and showed him the lightning bolt scar. The boy looked very shocked, but then composed himself into a serious look he must have picked up from his father. "Well, you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Harry. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's and Harry shook it confidently.

"I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship Harry."

The boys continued to talk as Harry got fitted for his robes. Well, Draco talked while Harry listened and made comments in the appropriate places. He was mostly telling Harry about Quidditch and the Wizarding World, which was quite beneficial for Harry who knew nothing. Harry was actually finding himself enjoying Draco's company. Draco was a bit snobbish and condescending, but it was really just for attention. Plus, Draco was making it his job that Harry meets all the right people and gets to know all the right places. For the first time in his life Harry was being pampered and attended to, and he absolutely loved it.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing to two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said, pleased to know something Draco didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I've heard of him. He's sort of a servant, isn't he?"

Harry thought about that for a moment. Hagrid's job , from the little he'd been told, didn't seem to nice and he was sent on errands that no one else wanted to do, such as picking up Harry. It reminded Harry of how he was treated at the Dursley's.

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. "You shouldn't be so rude to him. If he wasn't there to do the dirty work then you would be the one doing it."

"I guess you do have a point. Why is he with you anyways? Shouldn't your guardians be here?"

"I've been living with a muggle family that hates me and treats me worse than Hagrid. They were more than happy to see me leave. I didn't even know magic existed before Hagrid came and told me."

"You lived with muggles! That's atrocious! Why do you live there? Don't you have a godparent or some relative that could take you in? I know that if something happened to mother and father I would be sent to Uncle Sev. He's the potions master by the way. So he'll be our teacher for Hogwarts." Draco seemed to be distracted for a moment before starting again. "I cannot believe that you were sent off to live with muggles! You don't have to go back to them do you? Not now that you know about magic."

"The muggle family that I live with is my only living relatives. I have to go back to them after I finish shopping for school." Harry started to get uncomfortable bringing back thoughts of the Dursleys.

"Well, I won't allow it to happen. As my best friend you'll be staying with me." Harry's heart soared at the thought. Not going back to the Dursley's! And Draco called him his best friend! He's never had a best friend before! Dudley used to bully everyone to stay away from him because he was a freak. At that moment a man looking like Draco came in. His long blonde hair was tied back with a ribbon and his gloved hands firmly gripped a cane with the head of a snake on top. He looked very intimidating.

"Draco, there you are. We really must be going, your mother is waiting for us. Ah, you've made a friend," He said, noticing me for the first time. "Well come on Draco, we don't have all day."

"Father! Do you know who this is?"

"No, nor do I care. You can see him on the train to Hogwarts. Do not argue with me Draconis." His face was stern and caused Draco to shrink back from him.

But then Draco regained his confidence and said, "This is Harry Potter!" His father swept an appreciative eye over me. "And he's living with muggles! And he has to be seen with the oaf Hagrid! Can't we keep him? Please Father!"

"I see. But does Mr. Potter wish to come with us?" He turned towards me, and arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow in my direction. I nodded enthusiastically. I did not want to go back to the Dursely's and Hagrid was nice, but he's going to send me back to the Dursely's. "Well then come along now, if you're going to be seen with Malfoy's from now on you must look the part. Anyways, nobody wishes to see the boy-who-lived in clothes that look as if they were made for a killer whale."

I smiled at his joke. It seemed that he wasn't as uptight as I had thought. This might actually work out.

"Eh Malfoy! Where do you think yer goin'? Come on Harry, I thought we might stop fer a bit to eat if yeh don't mind." Mr. Malfoy stepped up close to Hagrid and I could see Hagrid visibly shrink.

"Ah, Rubeus, how are you this fine day?" Mr. Malfoy looked extremely powerful and domineering. So much so that they were getting looks from the street shoppers.

"I don't want ter talk to you Malfoy. Just what do you think yer doing with Harry?"

"You see Rubeus, I am a governor of this school and therefore I only have its student's best interests at heart. Young Harry here has told me of his horrible living conditions with muggles. We just cannot have that, now can we? Go tell Professor Dumbledore that Mr. Potter is with me, and will continue to be in my care until he gets onto the train for Hogwarts. Is that clear?" I could now see why Mr. Malfoy was such a good politician. He could threaten and intimidate a person that is 3 times his size as if he was adding 2 and 2. It was really quite a sight. Draco stood next to me, obviously used to his father's behavior as he barely batted an eye. I could however see him smirking slightly.

"Now yeh see here Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore sent Harry to live with those muggles for a reason, and he's goin' to stay there until Professor Dumbledore says no. Come on Harry." Mr. Malfoy placed his hand on my shoulder, keeping from going to Hagrid. Not that I had even thought about it, but I did feel bad for Hagrid, he was only following orders.

"I do not have any more time to waste on this trivial matter. But please do tell you're puppet master that he had no legal right to place Mr. Potter in that wretched house and that we will be going to court about this." I looked up at Mr. Malfoy, shocked that he was willing to do such a thing for me. Looking over at Hagrid I could see that he looked just as shocked as I felt. "Come on boys, we have errands to run and I would hate to have Narcissa waiting on us."

True to his word Mr. Malfoy bought me a new wardrobe of wizarding robes. I liked them, they were soft and silky, and obviously very expensive. We also went to the Flourish and Blotts where I was able to get not only my school books, but also new books that would tell me all about the wizarding world. Draco thought it was funny when there was a whole entire books section dedicated to "the boy-who-lived" and none of the information was even right. They all thought that I was getting special training, or in hiding from Vol- You-Know-Who. I haven't! I've been with muggles! Once we finished all of our shopping the Malfoy's introduced me to the floo network. I don't like it very much. Mr. Malfoy said that he doesn't trust me enough to send me on my own, so I went with Draco. When we fell out on the other side I almost hit the floor face first, but Draco grabbed my hand and stopped my fall. We kept holding hands until Mr. Malfoy came back.

"Well Mr. Potter, welcome to Malfoy Manor."

_**Hey guys! So what did you think? Should I continue? Yes? No? PLEASE REVIEW!  
Also! I still don't know what other pairings I should have...**_

_**LM/NM or LM/SS**_

_**Will Harry be Voldemort's equal? or his right hand? or his son? **_

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I did not expect it to be this popular after just like, what a couple of days? Please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Oh! Almost forgot DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter because my name is not J.K. Rowling. Also alot of the lines in the 1st chapter as you may have already noticed are not mine, but from the first Harry Potter book. The only thing that is mine is how I'm making this plot go. Yeah... I think that's all I need to say. :\**_

"_Well Mr. Potter, welcome to Malfoy Manor."_

I looked around in awe. This house was huge! You could fit a hundred Dursley houses in here! The floor was white marble, and the walls held paintings that looked like they belonged in museums rather than in a home.

I jumped back, startles. He moved! One of the men in the painting moved! Draco started laughing, but then he grabbed my hand and we walked me over the portrait of the man that was moving. My God he's talking too!

"Hello there young Draconis. I see that you have a guest. May I enquire your name young man?" The portrait was talking to me.

"Harry Potter, sir." I said with more confidence than I really had.

"Really? Is Harry a nickname perhaps? Short for-"

"That would be enough grandfather," I could feel Lucius put a hand on my shoulder. "Young Harry is going to be staying with us until his blood family is able to raise him."

I paled at the thought. They weren't going to send me back to the Dursley's were they? He promised not too! I started to hyperventilate and tears soon began to gather in my eyes. Draco started to sense my distress and squeezed my hand reassuringly while shooting his father a glare.

"Do not give me that look Draconis. Harry will not be going back to his muggle relatives," I calmed down at his words. I wasn't going to be going back. But they're still going to send me away. I don't want to go away, I want to stay with them! "But that is another matter to discuss for another day. Now boys, who's hungry? I believe the house elves have lunch prepared for us in the dining room."

We walked down the long corridors until we reached a set of giant double doors. A small creature with green skin and giant floppy ears popped out of nowhere and opened the door just as we walked up and then disappeared just as quickly. Draco didn't even notice and just kept walking in through the giant doors and into the dining room. The dining room was just as large and lavish as the rest of the house. Chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, with candles shining brightly from them. The table was large enough to hold dozens of people. I could just imagine the Malfoy's sitting in here with important people all around them. On wall was simply a window that overlooked the land outside. It was giant. And opposite to that wall was a large fireplace. Instead of sitting down at the table, we kept walking and went through a door on the other side of the room. It was barely noticeable if you didn't already know it was there. I was confused, because I thought that we were going eat.

I was about to ask about it when Mr. Malfoy said, "We are not so stuck up that we eat in the formal dining room for every meal, only when we have guests. And you Harry are not a guest, you are family." My eyes widened at Mr. Malfoy's words. Family! He said that we were family!

We had walked into a much smaller dining room. It was decorated more simply yet just as elegant. I was immediately much more comfortable. Food was already set at the table, along with two other people that I had never seen before. One of them, was a woman whose hair was the same pale blonde as the Malfoy men. She had an air of grace around her that just screamed money. Then there was a man sitting next to her that was her complete opposite .While she was fair and light his skin was sallow and hair the darkest black. Her features were refined while he had a nose that had been broken one too many times. However they were sitting and smiling and laughing together, completely unaware to our entrance. I shuffled nervously, afraid of how they would react to me.

"Narcissa, Severus," The two looked over at us. Draco ran over the man who I assumed was Severus and gave him a hug and sat on his lap. "This is Harry Potter." Now I was getting surprised looks form the both of them. The man however was giving me a pretty nasty glare. I looked down, knowing that I was already unwelcome here.

"Sev! Don't scare the poor boy! He's not the spawn of James Potter so stop that this instant!" Even though I didn't know what they were saying I had to give a giggle. Mr. Malfoy looked very sassy with his hands on his hips and a glare across his face while the man looked thoroughly chastised.

"Oh stop that this instant you two," The lady said, addressing the two men. "Now Harry, why don't you come over here and tell Aunt Cissy all about how you came to be here." I took tentative steps towards her, afraid that she would not like me just like the man.

Draco, who was still sitting on a thoroughly chastised Serverus' lap said, "Go on Harry, Mother isn't too scary. Although she will attack you with hugs! It's so embarrassing!"

Reassured that she wasn't too horrible, I went up to her and said clearly, "My name is Harry Potter, ma'am. It's nice to meet you." And I copied what I had seen Draco's father do with many of the shop owners we had met that day, I offered my hand in a handshake. Her reaction wasn't what I expect. Her eyes went wide and her face paled.

"My- my God! You're just like! No! It can't be! Lucius! Is it really? He's just like him!" Narcissa was now in almost hysterics and her face kept flickering back to mine.

"Draco, why don't you boys take your lunch out on the terrace. I'm sure that Harry would love to see the property as he will be with us for quite a while." Lucius' voice was smooth, but it held a tone in it that left no room for argument.

Draco's eyes flickered towards his mother and then again at me before looking back up at his father and said, "Of course father. Come on Harry."

I practically ran out of the room, scared of what had just happened. As Draco and I ate our lunch Draco began to tell me all about the Manor. Apparently it had been in his family for forever, and he was going to be in charge of it when his father got too old. And then he had to have an heir. But he didn't want to think about that. He kept getting this funny look when he brought it up. Like he knew something and wasn't telling me. But I wasn't going to push him for it, I didn't want to do something wrong and get kicked out.

"So what do you think of all this? I'm so happy Father has agreed to let you stay. Do you know what that was all about in there? With my mother? She looked at you like she had seen a ghost!"

"No, I don't know. You don't- you don't think she'll make me leave will she?" I braced myself for his answer.

"Why of course not! Mother loves children! She wishes she had more, but well you know how hard it is for witches to have babies," I must have given him a confused look because he explained himself. "Magic says that there can't be too many witches and wizards so she makes it hard for witches to get babies. Although there's some odd families that have loads of kids. Like the Weasleys. But they're blood traitors." Draco was no in a very ranting and angry mode. "You're not allowed to be friends with Weasles! They're below people like us! We're so much better than them! We're pure bloods." I nodded my head in assent. I wondered why it was bad to have so many kids, but then I realized Draco was just jealous. That's why he likes me so much. I'm his new little brother.

"Are we brothers Draco?" I asked.

"Well, we're not blood brothers, but we're brothers anyways. You're my little brother, which means that I have to always protect you. You're the little brother because you're so small. Why are you so small anyways?"

I shrugged my shoulders. His guess was as good as mine. But it was probably from the cupboard. It was so small and tiny; I had stopped fitting in there years ago.

"Who was that man that was in there?"

"Who? Dad?"

"No, not Mr. Malfoy, the other one; the one with the black hair and crocked nose."

"Yes, he's my other father!" I'm so confused now. "You see, Father and Dad are madly in love. They always have been, ever since they were children. But Father's father was really mean and said that he and Dad couldn't be together because he didn't want his son to be gay. So Father married Mother, but they're just really good friends. And then because Father refused to have an heir with Mother, grandfather gave Father a potion that makes him not carry kids. So to have an heir Father had to be with Mother. But they're all friends. It also means I have three parents!" I was still a bit confused, but I understood a little better now. Draco has two dads and one mom and I don't have any.

"Draco," Mr. Malfoy came onto the terrace. "I'm going to need to borrow Harry for a minute. No, it isn't anything bad," He chuckled as he looked at my scared face. "Come along now, Harry. Draco, your Dad wants to talk to you in the Lounge."

Draco gave me a brief hug before leaving to go see his other dad.

Mr. Malfoy then began to walk out of the room and I followed like a lost little puppy.

"Now Harry," he began. "In order for you to never have to go back to those muggles again, I need to know everything that happened in that house. And when I say everything, I mean every little last detail because we are about to go against Albus Dumbledore, someone no one has ever had the gall to go against in court before. Now start from the beginning."

_**So did you like it? In case any of you were confused, Sev and Luc are in love, but neither can carry kids, and since Luc was married to Cissy they had Draco, but they're all just friends. Draco thinks of them as three parents.**_**_What do you think should have happened to Harry at the Dursley's? Verbal abuse only? Verbal and physical? Verbal, physical and rape? Please REVIEW! The more you review, the more I get inspired to write more! Thanks guys! 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy that everyone is liking this and that it's becoming pretty popular! Thank you thank you thank you!  
**_**_If I could get 10 more reviews before the next chapter would be put up that would be great! Thanks!  
_**

"_Now Harry," he began. "In order for you to never have to go back to those muggles again, I need to know everything that happened in that house. And when I say everything, I mean every little last detail because we are about to go against Albus Dumbledore, someone no one has ever had the gall to go against in court before. Now start from the beginning." _

Those words rang through my head over and over, "everything that happened" "every last detail". If I tell Mr. Malfoy then he might realize that I don't deserve any of this and he'll send me back to the Dursely's. I can't go back! Without noticing I had stopped walking, leaving Mr. Malfoy far ahead of me. When he realized that I wasn't with him, he turned around and saw me hyperventilating with tears streaming down my face.

Rushing over to me he said, "Oh Harry. It's alright, you're not going to have to go back to those horrible muggles ever again. I promise. Shhh, it's going to be alright. You're safe here with us."

He picked me up like a child and continued to say soothing words in my ear as we went into his study. Once there I had started to calm down a little and he was able to set me down on his desk.

"Now Harry," he said, looking me straight in the eye. "I know some things happened there that you don't wish to talk about, but in order for them to never hurt anyone ever again, I need to know. Can you do that for me? Please Harry."

I met his eyes, but he still could send me back at any moment. "…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that Harry. Can you say it again?"

I spoke up a little louder, "When will you send me back?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, "Oh Harry, we won't ever send you back. I promise that you won't ever have to see them ever again. Okay? I promise."

Pulling back from the hug I asked, "Will you pinky promise?" It's something that I had seen Dudley and Aunt Petunia do years ago. I'd always wanted someone to have a pinky promise with.

"Of course." And he wrapped his large pinky around my smaller one and shook it slightly. "I promise to never send Harry back to the muggles. Now, I know this may be hard for you, but why don't you tell me all about it. I won't say anything until the very end, okay?"

I nodded my head slightly, knowing that sooner or later I'd have to tell. I'd rather just get it over with now. My first pinky promise, and it was going to be broken less than five minutes later.

But I told him anyways. I told him about how I live in the cupboard under the stairs with the spiders. And how I had to cook all the food, but I could almost never eat. I told him about Dudley and his friends that would beat me up. I even told him about the few times that Vernon slapped me so hard it bruised my cheek, making it swollen for days. I told him about my dreams of escape. The final thing I told him was the only memory I had of before the Dursley's. I remember a flash of green light, and sobbing. I think that's how I got my scar but Aunt Petunia says I got it in the car crash that killed my parents. Hagrid said it wasn't true, but I don't really know who to believe anymore.

When I was done telling my story I looked at Mr. Malfoy and saw that he had tears going down his face. He looked so sad. I went over to him and gently wiped his tears away.

"You don't look as pretty when you cry," He smiled a little at that and then hugged real tight.

Being unaccustomed to hugs I stiffened at first, but when I realized that it was okay, I let reciprocated slightly.

"Now Harry," Mr. Malfoy said, as he pulled away from the hug and let his hands stay on my shoulders. "First things first, while you are not blood related to the Malfoy family I would like you to call me Lucius and consider us as your family for now," My eyes widened at his statement. He considers me family! But what does for now mean? He must somehow have been reading my mind because the next thing he said was, "What I mean by for now is that there is at least one person from your real family that is alive. Unfortunately, he is unable to be here for some unavoidable reasons, however, due to your arrival, we may be able to get him here."

"Why can't he be here? Does he know about me? Why hasn't he rescued me before? Is it my father? Because Aunt-"

"Harry, Harry calm down." I pouted slightly, I wanted to know! "Now, there is much I cannot tell you until you are older, but I will tell you this much. Your name is not Harry James Potter, it is Hadrian Alexander Riddle. Your father is Tom Marvolo Riddle and he is in a weakened state and therefore has not been able to rescue you. Your mother was murdered by Albus Dumbledore in an effort to force your father to become insane. When he murdered your mother you were kidnapped and given to James and Lily Potter who had unknowingly had a stillbirth.

Do you follow me Harry?" I nodded my head. All this new information being thrust at me, I didn't quite know which way was up anymore. "James and Lily Potter then raised you for several months not knowing that you were not their child, but by your first birthday your father found out where Dumbledore had hidden you and went after you. When your father went to the Potter's and saw that they had been taken a fool of by Dumbledore, they were furious, but Dumbledore had arrived by this time and he killed Lily and James. When Dumbledore threw the killing curse at you, your father did something, I'm still unsure of what it was, but it saved you and forced him into a body-less spirit; he is still like that now. I only know what I know because he was able to temporarily possess the body of a muggle and relate all this to you in hopes that I would find you before Dumbledore and tell you the truth."

This was too much. My father is somewhat alive, and almost died to protect me. My real mother is dead, and Mr. Mal- Lucius is supposed to take care of me until my father can.

"Why was Dumbledore after my father? Why did he kidnap me? Were you and my father friends?" Now that I've found somebody who knows something real about me I want to know everything I can possibly learn about my family.

"Yes, your father and I were friends. I, along with Severus were some his only true friends. You see Harry your father is the Dark Lord. That means that he was chosen by magic to create balance between Light magic and Dark magic."

"But that doesn't mean that Father is bad, right?"

"Of course not, only simpletons associate good and bad with light and dark. Dark magic just means that you have an affinity to cast spells that were created during the Middle Ages. Light magic affinity is for spells created before the Middle Ages, and Grey magic is all magic created from the Middle Ages up until now. The reason that so many consider Dark magic bad is because many of the spells remembered during that time are associated with harm, but that is not the case. Albus Dumbledore is the Light Lord, although not many people know it."

"Does that mean I have an affinity for Dark Magic?" Lucius chuckled at me and smiled.

"Most likely yes, affinities do run in the family, however, it is never certain."

Lucius seemed to be debating something before saying, "Okay now, I think that is enough for one day. Now go run off and find Draco. He can show you to your rooms and then I'll see you both at dinner. Go on, I've got to begin some letters about your predicament and what is going to be done about it."

I gave Lucius one final look before running off in what I hoped was the right direction. The Manor was so big, I already knew I was going to be getting lost quite often. Thoughts of the Dursley's have escaped me and were replaced with day dreams of what my father was going to be like. I hope he'll like me and not send me back to the Dursley's. But if he's friends with Lucius, and Lucius isn't going to send me back, then I don't think he will either.

"Harry! There you are! You're finally done with Father are you? Well come on! I want to go show you your rooms! It's right next to mine and we even get to have a connecting door so we can have sleepover whenever we want!"

Draco seemed to have popped out of nowhere and was now pulling my hand down a corridor I had never seen before to where I assumed our rooms were. This part of the Manor didn't have as many of the intimidating portraits of ancestors that the rest held. I had an air about it that was more comforting, more like a home should be. I immediately deemed it my favorite place in the Manor.

We finally stopped in-front of one of the many doors in the hallway and Draco opened the door. Inside there was a large king sized bed that looked larger than any bed I had ever seen. It had dark green sheets, and all the furniture was a dark brown that looked almost black. A large window opened up to a balcony that viewed the Manor's beautiful gardens. It was perfect.

"Oh Draco thank you!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. It wasn't until he hugged me back that I realized what I had done and immediately pulled away, embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I like hugging you," Draco said the last part very quietly so I had to strain my ears. It was very uncharacteristic of the other boy and I wondered why it happened. "Come on, let's test out that bed."

He pulled me over to the large bed and we both plopped on top. I moved under the covers and he followed me. As sleep began to take me, the last thing I remember was a pair of arms wrapping around my waist while a hard chest pressed against my back and kiss was pressed to my neck. For the first time in a long time I fell asleep with no nightmares, no worries, and with a smile on my face.

_**Hey all! So I love that everyone is loving this! And I love all the suggestions I'm getting! So, I'm going to ask for at least 10 MORE REVIEWS for the next chapter to be put up. Please guys, I know you can do it! **_**_Also...  
Should I put Harry's mother as a major-ish character? If so who should it be? Sirius? Remus? OC?  
How fast should Harry and Draco's relationship go? Should they be mates? Or just fall in love?_**

**_Thank you! And keep up the reviews!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! I don't know how many of you noticed but I accidently posted chapter 2 as chapter 4. Thank you DragonHeart1499, and C. for telling me! I might have left my account open while I took a shower and my brother decided to be so very kind and post something. Lovely, isn't he? Anyways…_**

**_I'm loving the response I've been getting, and I hope that you like this chapter! Warning for my innocent babies, this chapter contains SMUT! As in LEMONS! As in BOY ON BOY SEXY TIME! (no it's not Draco and Harry you pervs, they're still 11)_**

_He pulled me over to the large bed and we both plopped on top. I moved under the covers and he followed me. As sleep began to take me, the last thing I remember was a pair of arms wrapping around my waist while a hard chest pressed against my back and kiss was pressed to my neck. For the first time in a long time I fell asleep with no nightmares, no worries, and with a smile on my face. _

"Boys? Draco! Harry! Come on down now, you have dinner waiting for you," When Severus got no response from the two, he made his way up the stairs and to the Family Wing of the manor. "Where did you boys go?" Severus kept looking around but stopped when he saw one of the doors slightly ajar. "Found you. Now come on out and eat your supper. You won't be getting any dessert if you continue to behave this way."

Beginning to get slightly frustrated at the boys antics he went inside of the room, expecting to find two giggling boys. Instead he found two sleeping boys in the middle of the large bed snuggled together and looking more contempt than ever. Draco, who was slightly bigger than the other boy had Harry wrapped in a cocoon. Harry on the other hand had his face buried in Draco's chest, looking as if he wouldn't move for the world. Giving a small smile Severus fixed their covers and placed a small heating charm on the room and then quietly closed to door as he left the boys in peace.

It seemed as if it would be happening sooner than any of them had expected. Hopefully when the time came to tell the boys Tom would be here for Harry. He remembered Harry as an infant. After Harry was born, an infant Draco refused to be without him and would being to cry and scream if they were out of each other's sight. It perplexed the adults for a long while until they realized what was going on.

"Sev, where are the boys? I thought I had told Harry I would see him here for dinner with Draco." Lucius was sitting at the head of the table looking much like the pureblood aristocrat that he was. He was beautiful and ethereal, a deadly combination that caused many to bend to his will.

"It seems as if the boys are growing closer faster than we had anticipated. They are curled up together in what I assume is Harry's room. Neither looked like they were willing to move anywhere." They both chuckled at the picture the boys made. It reminded them of themselves when they were young and in love.

"Well then it seems as if it just the two of us for dinner tonight. Narcissa is out to dinner with some of her friends doing who knows what. I do know that she won't be back until late, and it seems as if the boys are out for the night. They did have an exhausting day today. My my Sev, what are we to do with ourselves?" The look in Lucius' eyes was one of a predator readily awaiting its next meal.

Severus gave an auditory gulp, "I think I might have a few ideas. Maybe some chess, or a nice game of exploding snap. You remem-"

"Shut up Sev," And with that Lucius slammed his lips against Severus' and their battle of dominance began.

**[begin lemon… if you are not supposed to be reading further than this then please don't… look for the next set of brackets to know where to start reading]**

As Lucius' tongue explored Severus' mouth, Severus straddled Lucius' hip, feeling his partner's arousal through their pants. Lucius put his hands on Severus' waist to steady him. And as they pulled back slightly from the steamy kiss, they stared into each other's eyes as their foreheads were pressed together, panting and relishing in the bliss and perfection they still found only with each other, even after all these years.

"Holy fuck Luc, I love you so damn much."

"I love you too, babe. Fuck, I don't think I'll ever stop feeling this love for you."

And with that Severus began to undo the buttons of Lucius' shirt as a love bite was made on his neck. Panting and rock hard, Severus moaned like a bitch in heat.

"That's it, baby. Moan for me like the slut I know you are. Just like that, babe. You're mine. Don't you ever fucking forget that."

At this point Severus had given up on trying to do anything productive and simply relished in the way Lucius' hands traveled up his abs to pinch his nipples and the way that hot breath would tickle against his ear as sinful promises were made.

"Sev, do you know who you belong to? Hmm? Tell me, babe. Who's your master? Who's the only one that can make you feel this way?" At the word master Lucius had snuck his hand down Severus' pants and tightly grabbed his cock, squeezing until it was almost painful.

Severus gasped at the sensations. The words that were being said to him didn't process through his lust filled brain, all he could feel was the hand on his cock and it's sinful squeezing.

"Tell me Severus! Who. Do. You. Belong TO?" The hand was pumping fast now, the pre-come having made a mess of everything already. Lucius himself was painfully hard, but wanted to get Severus to cum before he got off.

"You! I belong to you Luc!" Severus gasped and moaned, throwing his head back as the pleasure began to peak.

"That's right, baby. You belong to me. Only I can make you feel this way. My hand your slutty little cock. That's right, scream as loud as you can. Let the world know who you belong to."

"LUCIUS!" And with that Severus' balls began to tighten almost painfully as he finally was able to cum. Spurts of his white, milky cum went everywhere, including Severus' own hair, and Lucius' hand. Lucius brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it slowly and sensually, making sure to keep eye contact with Severus as he did so. Severus gave another moan and a little more cum leaked out of his cock as he watched the sensual sight in front of him.

Once Lucius had cleaned his hand of Severus' sweet cum, he got off the chair, causing Severus to fall onto the floor on his ass, and took out his long thick cock. It was the biggest cock that Severus had ever seen, and even though he had seen it for years, he could never stop himself from drooling at the sight. The head was turning slightly purple as pre-cum steadily dripped from the tip and onto the floor.

"Come on, baby. Come suck my dick for me like a nice little cockslut."

Lucius grabbed Severus' head and forced him to take his cock down to the root in the first go. Severus began to gag and tears streamed down his face as his airway was blocked. Lucius then took his cock slowly from the warm mouth. As he pulled it from Severus' mouth, a trail of cum attached itself to his lips, and Lucius thought it was the most erotic thing ever.

"Fuck, you're so hot like this, babe. Where do you want my cum? Hmm? How do you want me to claim you?"

Panting, Severus was barely able to make out the words, "My face. Please Master Lucius cum all over this slave's face so he can be claimed by you."

"Fuck." And with that Lucius stroked his cock one, two, three times before ropes of white cum covered Severus' face.

**[End of lemon… you can look now my underage babies, it's safe to come out now]**

Draco covered Harry's eyes as soon as Draco saw what his fathers were partaking in. They didn't know it, but he often caught them in very compromising situations that when he later asked his mother about would cause her to blush. She eventually told him what his fathers were doing and he swore to never find them like that again. It was gross and weird. Harry had caught a glimpse of the sight on the kitchen counter and he was blushing madly, embarrassed to have caught them in such an intimate moment.

"Come on Harry," Draco whispered. "We can just ask one of the house elves for some cookies."

Harry immediately forgot about his embarrassment at the thought of cookies and eagerly followed Draco back to his room. Draco's room was decorated in a way that reminded him of a rich little boy, which, Harry supposed, is exactly what Draco was. The walls were done in a forest green and pictures of dragons and what Harry assumed were Quidditch players. There were scattered toys and letters and clothes. It was much more homely than Harry's own room, which had no personal items as of yet. Draco's bed was much like Harry's and Harry, who was still sleepy curled up in the middle of the bed, ready to go back to sleep.

Draco chuckled at Harry, not surprised that he was so tired. They had just woken from a nap, but it was around 11pm, and Harry had had a long day.

Quietly Draco called for a house elf. "Dobby, I was wondering if you get us some cookies and milk please."

The house elf took a look at the sleeping figure on the bed and his large eyes widened even more. "Master Hadrian! Master Hadrian has returned to Malfoy Manor! Dobby is happy! Dobby is so happy, Master Draco!"

Harry woke with the exclamations from the house elf and looked at it curiously. He had seen the creature only briefly upon first arriving to the manor, but hadn't seen any since.

"Now look at what you've done Dobby! Be more quiet next time! Can you just go and get some cookies and milk please?" Draco was exasperated. He had wanted to let Harry sleep a little more before having him eat something, but it seemed that dobby wanted to change those plans.

"Of course Master Draco, sir! Dobby be bringing you and his Harry's milk and cookies now sir." And with that Dobby popped off to go get their food.

"Draco," Harry said in a sleepy voice. "What was that?"

Chuckling, Draco got back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry, bringing Harry closer to him, Harry was only too happy to oblige. "That, my dear Harry, was a house elf. That one in particular is Dobby. He's been with our family for so long we think he's starting to go a bit nutters if you know what I mean." Harry giggled at that, causing Draco to grin. "House elves are creatures that live to serve. No, don't worry, it's not any form of slavery," Draco said at Harry concerned face. "That's how magic made them. Of course, there are high and royal elves that are nothing like house elves, but that's a different story."

"Master Draco sir! Dobby is bringing you his cookies and milks! Dobby made them nice and warm for Master Draco's Master Harry." After giving a deep bow, Dobby popped off once more, leaving the boys in a comfortable silence with their midnight snacks.

"Mm, Draco," Harry mumbled sleepily as he snuggled into Draco's chest. "I'm happy I'm here with you."

"I'm happy I'm here with you too Harry." And after pressing a small kiss on Harry's forehead, Draco let sleep take him once more.

**_So, how did you like it? Was the lemon good? I read a lot of lemons, but writing it is a relatively new thing for me. Please tell me if it sucked and I should never write one again, or if it was pretty good, and you want more. _**

**_What kind of bond should Harry and Draco have? Soul Mate? Creature (if so what kind)? _**

**_I've gotten mixed reviews about who Harry's mother should be, but I've narrowed it down to these 3… Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or Regulus Black? _**

**_I won't put up another chapter (the right one this time) if I don't get at least 15 more reviews! I love you all! Thanks! 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry for taking so long with the chapter! I posted a oneshot (which wasn't too popular, but I might repost if anyone wants me to) and I accidentally gave it the wrong rating. It got taken off and my account frozen for a couple day. Great, isn't it? Anyways, I'm so happy that everyone's enjoying the story and KEEP REVIEWING! I love it when you do. Enjoy! :)**_

"_Mm, Draco," Harry mumbled sleepily as he snuggled into Draco's chest. "I'm happy I'm here with you." _

"_I'm happy I'm here with you too Harry." And after pressing a small kiss on Harry's forehead, Draco let sleep take him once more. _

And that was how they spent the following month. Most days consisted of Severus and Draco teaching Harry everything that a pureblood heir must know, and afterwards Lucius would discuss with him details about the case concerning the Dursley's. After the first night Harry and Draco had tried to sleep in their own rooms, but Harry couldn't sleep and made use of the door in his room that went to Draco's. He hasn't slept alone since. Lucius and Severus of course were not blind and could tell exactly what was going on with the boys. However, they also knew that it was best to let things be, so they let the boys become close to each other. Also, if Tom had found out that they tried to separate his son from his mate, they would most likely be turned to ash very, very quickly. Rumors were beginning to spread that Tom was alive somewhere in northern Europe. If this was true, then Lucius knew exactly where to look for him.

"Do you think they're ready?" Severus and Lucius were sitting in Lucius' study drinking tea in silence when Lucius asked the question.

"What do you mean, Luc?" Somewhere outside the manor an owl called to its mate in the still night.

"What I mean is that our boys are going to Hogwarts in the morning and they are going to be in the goat's lair! Right under Dumbledore's nose! What if he finds out that Harry knows who his real father is? Or what if Draco and Harry go into different houses? Draco would throw the tantrum of the century and you know it! And the bond! What if it starts acting up? People will ask question and talk and Dumbledore will-"

"It will be fine Lucius," Severus calmly put his hand on his lover's shoulder to calm him down. "I will be there watching over them. I promise the old goat won't put his grimy hands on Harry or Draco."

"Of course," Lucius said in a very businesslike manner as he recomposed himself from his mini breakdown. "I will Harry into our temporary legal custody until I find Tom, and you will watch over the boys. Everything will be perfect. Come here." Lucius gestured for Severus to sit on his lap.

Once Severus was situated, he began to talk. "I love how protective you are over Harry. I think it's really adorable. And have you seen that boy? He's a Slytherin no doubt about it. The bond won't act up until they are ready for it, you know that. Until then they'll just be two boys who are great friends and are overly attached to one another. They'll fall in love and then the bond will push them even closer. But not until they're ready."

Lucius sighed. "I know, but I just hope they're not ready until they're at least 48. Draco is my son, my little baby boy. And Harry, I've already grown so attached to him! I love him just as I love Draco."

"It'll be fine. I promise."

And with that the two lovers fell asleep in the study, embracing each other tightly as they worried about what the future might hold.

"Harry! Harry, wake up!" Draco shook the small body in his bed gently. He didn't want to disturb him because he looked so peaceful, like an angel. But he also knew that Harry was going to take forever getting ready for Hogwarts and the train was going to leave in 4 hours.

"Mmmm… I don't want to get up, I want to stay with you, Dray." Harry latched onto Draco's arm as he snuggled more deeply into the soft bed.

"Please, Harry. We get to go to Hogwarts today! You know-" At the word Hogwarts Harryshot out of bed and started to run across the room in his boxers.

"We're going to Hogwarts today! Yes! Finally! We're going to Hogwarts!" Harry then ran out of Draco's room and into his own to presumably get ready for Hogwarts.

Draco shook his head and proceeded to call a house elf to get his things.

"Hello Dobby. Get my luggage and take it to entrance hall of the Manor. Once you're done with that I'm sure that Harry will simply stuff everything into his luggage, so help him pack properly. I'll be with Father and Papa if you need me."

"Of course Master Draco, sir! Dobby be happy to help Master Harry! Dobby go helps him now, sir!" And with that Dobby popped off to help Harry while forgetting Draco's own luggage.

"Great," Draco muttered under his breath, and then proceeded to call another house elf. This one actually took his things were they were supposed to go.

Draco walked down to the kitchen, expecting breakfast to be served on the table. But when he walked in breakfast was at the table, but so was his mother who proceeded to attack him with hugs, kisses and hysterical crying.

"Draco! My baby! My baby boy is all grown up! I just can't believe it! How did this happen? My little boy is going to Hogwarts!" Narcissa had her arms wrapped around poor little Draco as she sobbed, trying to not let her son go. "My baby's all grown up! Ah!"

"Narcissa dear, perhaps we should let young Draconis sit and eat instead of starving him while you whine." Lucius had pulled Narcissa away from Draco, who really had no idea what he was supposed to do with a crying women. This just made him believe more strongly in the fact that girls were weird. "Sit, Draco."

Draco sat down and began to eat. He didn't show it (because it isn't proper for a Malfoy to wear his emotions on his face) but he was extremely excited. Hogwarts sounded like to much fun! An ancient castle with mysteries and people! And the classes! All the new spells and potions that they were going to learn sounded fun and exciting! He and Harry had become quite close in the last month. It was really quite hard to believe that they had only known each other for a month; it seemed as if they had known each other since they were children.

"Father," Draco said as he looked up from his breakfast. "Where's Papa?"

Lucius, who had been comforting a still distraught Narcissa looked up and smiled. "He's already at Hogwarts."

"What? Not fair! He didn't even say goodbye!"

"That's your Papa, Draco. You know he doesn't like goodbyes. Anyways, you'll see him for the feast tonight."

Narcissa had finally started to calm down when the doors to the dining room opened and let in Harry. He was wearing classic pureblood attire of dark green almost black slacks with a matching robe. His shirt was a complementary pure black that brought out his eyes magnificently. He looked as if he had the same upbringing as Draco. Draco himself was wearing the same thing as Harry except he had shades of blue-ish grey. Harry's entrance caused Narcissa to begin her crying once more. Harry froze, unsure of what had happened and what to do. Narcissa stood up and threw herself at Harry.

"My Harry! My poor Harry! You're leaving us! Don't go! You're so young! Harry!"

With a sigh Lucius stood up once more and detached Narcissa from the frozen child. Harry then walked over to the empty chair next to Draco and sat down. Instead of getting his own food from the serving plates in front of him he chose to eat from Draco's plate. Draco, being used to this simply pushed his plate closer to Harry who began to eat his bacon happily.

Narcissa smiled at the scene in front of her. They were so cute! And to think that they were going to be bonded! The wedding! Preparations must be made! She immediately stopped her crying and a mad gleam came to her eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking, dear, please wait until the boys are gone, I believe that they would prefer if you did not fuss over them with your silly plans."

Lucius' voice sounded far and distant to her. The wedding would have a green theme to it. Not that horrible shade of bright green. Good heavens no! It would be a deep emerald green to match Harry's eyes. It would go to match Harry simply because he is the submissive in the bond. He's going to look so beautiful when he is round with child. Narcissa sighed wistfully.

Rolling his eyes at his wife's antics he said to the boys, "Come along now, Draco, Harry. We have a busy day ahead of us and-" Lucius was stopped mid-sentence at the sight of an owl he hadn't seen in 10 years. "Merlin's balls."

"Father!" Draco exclaimed, shocked to hear his father curse, something that Lucius usually left to his Papa.

Narcissa turned to look at the owl that sat innocently on the back of Harry's chair and gasped. Harry himself had stopped moving and was staring at the bird with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation. The owl gently nudged Harry's head, and Harry slowly grabbed the letter that was tied to the owl's leg.

"Well, go on Harry, open it up. It's obviously for you. But who do you know would send you an owl?" Draco was just as curious as Harry.

Carefully, Harry turned the letter over and read, "To Hadrian Alexander Riddle." He then broke the blood red seal and took out the letter. "To: my young Hadrian. I imagine you simply go by Harry, now. Your mother always called you that no matter how much I insisted that you had a proper pureblood name, Hadrian. But, no matter. I see that you are in Lucius' care, and you are about to start Hogwarts. I congratulate you. Had the fool Dumbledore gotten to you first I am afraid that all hope would have been lost. You see, many will call me Voldemort and cower in fear at the name. However, I am simply the Dark Lord, the one that wishes to unite all magic. And to you, I am your father. I only hold the deepest and greatest love for you. When Dumbledore took you and your mother, I was devastated and had no wish to live. And when I found out that my beautiful consort died, my beautiful Regulus dead at the hands of that madman, I knew I had to take my revenge. But then, I found out where Dumbledore hid you, and I went after you. That night I did not die, but my body disappeared and my soul floated in between worlds. I have finally made it back to this world, but I have been unable to regain my body. I write this letter by taking possession of some muggle I found. I must go now, but do tell Lucius to come to me in Albania in _that_ spot. He will know what I speak of. Stay close to Draconis, he will protect you and keep you safe. You two have a deeper bond than you can currently imagine. I promise to tell you about it when you're older. Good luck at Hogwarts, and I promise to see you soon. With all my love, your Father. TMR."

Tears ran down Harry's face as he read the letter. His Father was out there and loved him. He was trying to find him! He had a family! Draco embraced Harry as he cried. Harry knew that Lucius had said that his father was out there, but it was different to hear it second hand than from the man himself.

Lucius picked up the letter and read through it. He was back! Tom was back and plans could begin once more! This was a joyous occasion. All he has to do now is go get Tom at that place. Of course he would go there. It was the place where he and Regulus would vacation. It was the place where Regulus' empty grave lay. They had never found a body to confirm Regulus' death, but all accounts said that he had been hit by the killing curse and was then knocked off the cliff. Narcissa was crying again, but this time it was tears of happiness, like Harry. Lucius chuckled as he remembered the fights Regulus and Tom would get into about what to call Harry. Regulus said Harry, Tom Hadrian. The birth certificate said Hadrian, but Regulus would insist that he needed a nickname. It was the one battle that Tom had lost.

Lucius composed himself and said, "Harry, you are not to speak about this to anyone other than Narcissa, myself, Severus or Draco. Do you understand me? You're father has plans that cannot be messed up in the slightest way. Now, let us go boys. We have a train to catch."

_**So did you like it? To clear some things up, there's going to be a prophesy that the parents know about that says that Harry and Draco are soul mates. The boys have no idea right now. I might give Harry a creature inheritance when he turns 16, so let me know what you think about that. (Yes, I'll be doing a time skip after we go through the important stuff in 1st year).**_

Who should the boys be friends with on the train ride? Blaise? Neville? Hermione? Pansy? Luna?  
What house should said friends be in? Inter-house unity or no?  
What is Dumbles going to think about Harry and Draco? (He doesn't know about the bond)  
Will the hat try and put Harry in Gryffindor?

20 REVIEWS AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!  



	6. Chapter 6

**_Yay! I'm loving all the reviews and support I'm getting! You guys are amazing! I love you love you love you! Like I love you all so much, if I could, I would send everyone who reviews cookies in the mail. But, that's expensive and I barely have time to write, let alone bake, so... you're going to have to make due with the thought of me giving you imaginary cookies. KEEP REVIEWING! :D_**

_Lucius composed himself and said, "Harry, you are not to speak about this to anyone other than Narcissa, myself, Severus or Draco. Do you understand me? You're father has plans that cannot be messed up in the slightest way. Now, let us go boys. We have a train to catch." _

Draco and I grabbed onto Lucuis' outstretched hands, and with a pop, the dining room disappeared and in its place was a train station with one scarlet train. In gold lettering the words _Hogwarts Express_ were written, and all around children were saying goodbye to their parents, some more tearful than others.

"Here we are, boys," Lucius looked down in amusement at the two awestruck boys. This time next year they would be running away from him, eager to go back to the castle. But for now they seemed to be content simply staring.

"Good Merlin! Where is that boy? He'll just have to find us here on the platform! I refuse for _my_ children to be late simply for that thing. I heard that he's been with Malfoy! Poor thing! I can't wait until we can get him away from those-" It was a shrill voice that stood out above all other voices. Both Harry and Draco were glaring at the source of the shrill noise while Lucius simply gave it a look of mild interest. The source was a gaggle of redheads. Not just any kind of redheads either, the kind that made it hard to look at for too long because it was just that brightly annoying.

"Molly dear, please, not now. Let's wait until the boys get on the train, and then we can owl Dumbledore about the situation."

"But he said that we were to be the first magical family he met! What if Malfoy is turning him dark! I will not have my Ginny marry someone dark! Ronald is not allowed to associate with such filth!"

The two adults were arguing and ignoring their children. There were so many of them too! One boy looked as if he had swallowed something particularly sour, another two boys, obviously twins, were wearing shit eating grins as they ran towards their friend. The youngest boy looked quite stupid, as if he didn't know what he was supposed to do. The only girl, and the youngest of the bunch was crying about how she wanted to meet Harry Potter, so she could marry him and have a happily ever after. Silly girl, she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in, more filth," Lucius placed one hand on Draco's shoulder and the other on my own. His face was impassive and Draco seemed to adopt the look as well. I tried to do the same, but I'm pretty sure I was doing it wrong.

"Malfoy," The redheaded man said in an icy tone. "What do you want?"

"Harry Potter! This is my son Ronald, and his younger sister Ginny, would you like to go talk with them while we wait for the train to leave?" The desperation was obvious in her voice. She didn't even know me, only what she's been told by inaccurate sources and she wanted to set me up with her children. How disgusting.

"I can make my own friends, thank you," The girl seemed to be looking at me as if I was a piece of her favorite chocolate. I stepped closer to Lucius.

"Now, Arthur, if your… wife… is done insulting young Mr. Potter here, I simply wanted to remind you of that deadline that you seem to continue to miss," Lucius' grin was predatory, and began to broaden even more when Arthur took an unconscious step back.

"Of course, I've almost got all of it together now. But you see, we had to get all the children's Hogwarts supplies, and to get the money for you and paying for all of that-" His voice wavered in some places, either in nervousness or in fear, I couldn't tell.

"I don't care for any of your excuses, Arthur. What I want is the money you owe. Have it on my desk by Monday or I'll make sure that you never get another raise, no matter how many more offspring that thing produces." With that Lucius guided Draco and I away from the gaping redheads. Thank Merlin, I don't think I could have tolerated to stay longer in their presence.

Our luggage had already made it onto the train by the house elves, and all that was left was to say goodbye. I was so excited for Hogwarts, but at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about the letter from my father. I have a father!

"Now, Hadrian, Draconis, I need you two to promise me that you are going to stay away from Dumbledore. Do not let him get you alone, or backed into a corner. Do you understand me?" Getting two nods, he continued. "Now, get on the train, meet some friends, and owl me right after the feast. I love you both."

Lucius leaned forward and hugged Draco tightly before giving him a kiss on his forehead. He did the same to me, except after he hugged me, he whispered in my ear, "This time next year I promise your father will be here instead of me." My eyes grew wide at that statement. In a whole year Father is going to be here! I couldn't stop grinning as Draco and I made our way onto the train.

As Draco and I made our way through the train I looked around at the other students. Some stopped and stared when they caught a glimpse of the scar I tried to keep hidden. I really wish they'd stop doing that. I mean, I'm famous for "vanquishing" my own father. Not something to be too proud of. Not that I actually vanquished him, but still.

"Come on Harry," Draco said as he pulled me towards the front of the train. "There's some people here I want you to meet."

After what seemed like forever, Draco finally stopped in front of a compartment. Composing himself, and taking out his haughty demeanor that he gets whenever he tries to act like his father, he walked into the compartment. Unsure of what to do with myself I followed behind him, making sure to stay partially hidden by the taller Draco. I didn't want any more people to stare at me than there already were.

"Draco! You're here! I thought you would never come! I haven't seen you all summer! Why look at you! You look-"

"Pansy, breathe. Hey man. What's up? Have a good summer?"

"Hey Pansy, Blaise, Theo. I'm fine. Who's this?" Draco asked, gesturing to the small boy huddled into one of the girl's side.

"Oh this? This is Neville. Mother told me I have to make friends with all the other purebloods, and it looks like Longbottom is one of them."

"Best part is, he isn't a blood traitor," The dark skinned boy said.

Draco, who had at first tensed at the boy's name, settled back down. Draco sat down, and I fell on his lap and hid my face. I didn't know any of these people. They seemed nice, but, all the other wizards I've met other than the Malfoy's have been horrible. I'm not taking chances.

"Who's your little friend, Draco?" The same boy asked. The other boy that was in the compartment obviously didn't talk much. He was still reading the book he had when Draco and I first walked in.

"This," Draco said proudly. "is Harry."

I peeked my head out of Draco's shirt and looked to see the other children's reactions. There seemed to be no violent reaction, so I gave a little wave to them all.

"Oh he's just the cutest thing! I love him! We're going to keep him, right?" The girl, Pansy I presumed, was squealing. However, it wasn't as bad as Mrs. Weasley earlier on the platform.

I'm not a pet! Draco seemed to be thinking the same thing because he said, "He's not a pet, Pansy darling. He's Harry Potter."

Outraged cries broke out, and I hid my face in Draco's shirt once more, scared of the angry children.

"Shut up! You're scaring him!" Draco began to run his hand in circles on my back. Soon my trembles subsided, and I was calm enough to look at him. He gave me a kiss to my temple and said, "He's not only Harry Potter, but also Hadrian Alexander Riddle. Our Lord's long lost son."

A hushed silence filled the room at his words. No longer were their faces full of fear and anger, instead looks of awe and respect shone on their faces.

"I'm so sorry my Prince." The quiet boy, Theo, had stopped reading his book and gently took my hand in his and kissed it. I giggled at the gesture. I'm not a girl either! "Never shall we show anything other than the utmost respect from now on. My sincerest apologies." He sat back down and looked at me. It was kind of weird to be honest.

The other boy Blaise, and the girl Pansy also apologized. Draco was extremely happy with this turn of events as he smiled brightly and said, "Now, I think we should all play a game of Exploding Snap. Yes? Wonderful!"

I tried to play, but it really wasn't that interesting, so I got off of Draco's lap and instead sat next to him, pressed closely to his side. The boy that Pansy had been talking about was now sitting in front of me.

"Hello," I said, offering my hand in a handshake. The boy timidly accepted it, but continued to curl up in the corner of the seat. "I'm Harry. Your name's Neville, right?" I had already become comfortable with the kids in the compartment and I felt like we would all become great friends. He shook his head slowly. "Well, tell me about yourself. I'm bored and those guys are no fun, playing that horrible game."

Neville gave a small laugh when Draco said, "You do know that I can hear you, right?" I laughed and snuggled closer into Draco's arm as it wrapped around my waist.

"So what are you doing here? This doesn't seem like your type of crowd. And don't tell me that it's because of Pansy, because I'm sure that if you didn't want to be here you would have run off long ago." Looking at his defeated face I knew that I had been right. He does have some sort of reason for staying.

"Well, you see, it's kind of hard to explain. I live with my Gran. And she's, well, she's from a dark pureblood family. My dad, he went light and married my mum, who's also light. They got themselves killed by the Dark Lord. Your father, I guess. And Gran, well, she wants me to be dark, like her. She says that that's where the power and the winning side is."

Neville seemed very nervous as he said all this. He kept fidgeting with the toad that he kept on his lap. It was quite an ugly thing too. Draco, who had been keeping an ear on the conversation, gave my side a slight squeeze, a warning that my next words could make or break the poor boy in front of us.

"Well, you know that no matter what happens, we're friends now," The boy's eyes lit up at the thought of finding his first friend in the big school. "But, I highly… encourage… that you give the dark thought some good consideration before running off to Dumbledore with your tail in between your legs." Neville's face was full of shock as he quickly got the message: Go to the dark side or things will be very bad for you.

Draco placed a kiss on Harry's temple in approval. Harry simply leaned back and basked on his personal pillow.

"_We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in approximately 5 minutes. Please gather your belongings and prepare to depart the train._" Soon enough the kids began to pack up their game of Exploding Snap and change into their Hogwarts robes.

As they walked off of the train and onto the platform, I could already begin to see the castle. It was beautiful from even this far away. I grabbed Draco's hand and we made our way over to Hagrid, who seemed to be in charge of the first years. I could tell already as we made our way onto the small and unsafe looking boats that yes, this was going to be a very, very wonderful year.

_**I'm getting so excited about this story! In case you hadn't noticed, my chapters keep getting steadily longer and longer! Where on Earth am I finding the time to do it? (I have no idea). So, did you like it? I promise that Luna is going to come in sometime after they finish 1st year.  
Hermione. I've been getting a lot of mixed reviews about this so... Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Major or minor but not a Cedric Diggory kind of minor character?  
Neville. What house? Because honestly, I have not idea where he should go. HELP!  
**__**Should all the Slytherins know that Harry is Hadrian? **_  
_**How is Lucius going to find Tom? What should happen to them?  
Regulus? Any suggestions? It's amazing how much we all love him even though he hasn't made an actual appearance. **_

_**20 MORE REVIEWS BEFORE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER! PRETTY PLEASE! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey guys! I just wanted to say, I love you all and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! (no this isn't a "I'm going to stop writing" message) I never thought that people would actually like this, and it means so much to that you do. So, I'm sorry if at times it seemed as if I got a little over excited, especially with the review count. _**

**_Oh, just a little FYI, if you're going to flame this story or me, please use your account. I respect you for telling me your opinion, but I do NOT respect cowards who leave rude messages with a Guest name. Please stop doing that.  
Also, I ask my wonderful readers about what you think or want to happen, because I want to know. I don't talk about my stories with anyone in the real world, instead I talk to the ones who enjoy my story; you guys. It's brainstorming. No, I don't ask you guys about everything. Yes, I try to leave most of the plot as surprises.  
_**

**_If you have a problem with my authors notes, then DON'T READ THEM. They are bold and italicized, very different from the story itself.  
_**

**_Enjoy the Chapter!_**

_As they walked off of the train and onto the platform, I could already begin to see the castle. It was beautiful from even this far away. I grabbed Draco's hand and we made our way over to Hagrid, who seemed to be in charge of the first years. I could tell already as we made our way onto the small and unsafe looking boats that yes, this was going to be a very, very wonderful year. _

As we rode the boats to the castle, I looked around in wonder. It's so beautiful! And to think that I'm going to go to school here for 7 years! It almost looks too beautiful to be used as a school. We got off of the boats and followed Hagrid to what I assumed was the front door.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Draco whispered in my ear. I nodded as I looked around in awe.

The giant doors opened and revealed a stern looking woman. She seemed to be about as old as the castle.

"My name is Professor McGonagall, and you will address me as such," She said giving us a hard look. "Now come along. We haven't got all day."

We followed her down the corridors until we reached another set of tall doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards," Draco gave me a small nudge at that. We both thought of my father. She then continued to go about Hogwarts, but I had already read all of it in _Hogwarts a History_, so I tuned her out.

"I suggest you all smarten yourselves up while you are waiting." And with that she left us.

"I think that the sorting hurts a lot, but Fred could have been joking," It was the Weasley boy, talking to some of the other boys who clung onto his every word.

Draco, as well as some of the other friends I had made on the train laughed at the boys claims. Anybody who knew anything would realize that they weren't going to put eleven year olds through a painful test on the first night. But obviously this boy doesn't know anything. The Weasley boy looked as if he was going to say something to us, but at that moment everybody got distracted with the ghosts.

"Now form a line and follow me." Professor McGonagall had returned and was leading us into the Great Hall.

Hundreds of faces seemed to be looking straight at us as we entered; rows and rows of students, simply staring and whispering among themselves. It was slightly frightening, so I moved closer to Draco who then took hold of my waist, effectively pulling me closer.

I looked up and saw the ceiling which had been bewitched into looking like the night sky. One of the first year girls seemed to repeat my thoughts. It seems as if I wasn't the only one who did a bit of light reading before coming.

When we reached the front of the room the Sorting Hat was on a stool, almost looking as if it was waiting for us. Obviously there was no troll for the Weasley boy to fight, although that would have been nice. Then he would be dead and much less annoying. That is, assuming that he didn't come back as a ghost to annoy people to death.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." And so it began.

"Granger, Hermione!" Was the first one that seemed to take a while.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Shocking everyone the shat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!" His seemed to have gone the fastest. No surprise there.

"Nott, Theodore!"

Again, he seemed to take a while, but eventually the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!" Hers went just like Draco's.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Harry, Potter!" The entire Great Hall broke out into whispers at the sound of my name. Great, more unwanted, undeserved attention. As if I wasn't already extremely nervous. I know I want to go to Slytherin, but Lucius warned me that the Old Goat might have meddled with the Sorting Hat. I slowly walked up to the stool and placed the hat on my head.

"Hmm," said a small voice in my ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Not a bad mind. There's talent- my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, not that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

I began to think in my head, the house of my father, my father's house, my _real_ father's house.

"So you know, eh?" Said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all in your head, and Gryffindor will help you on the way to greatness." Gryffindor is far from great. It is inferior. "No? Well, if your sure- better be SLYTHERIN!"

The final word echoed around the hall and was met with silence. The Slytherin table began to clap, but seemed to be very reserved and unsure of what to do. None of them had expected this. I sat next to Draco, who gave me a giant hug, and we continued to watch the sorting. Ronald Weasley was obviously sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of redheaded family while Blaise Zabini came over to the Slytherin table with us. I was sitting in front of Neville and began to think about the boy. He's quiet, shy, and timid, none of which are very Slytherin qualities. He's unlike Theo, because Theo seems to always be plotting something, and is always aware and ready for his surroundings. Neville however, seemed to jump at his own shadow. I wanted the boy to be in Slytherin with me, but I had thought it wouldn't happen. It seems that I was obviously mistaken.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them there. However, it was unnoticeable to the untrained mind, but there was a twinkle in his eye that screamed "Why do I have to do this". As if he was hiding his true purpose for being here.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are" Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down while the Gryffindors clapped and cheered. Everybody else seemed to look at his as if he were crazy, which I think he is. This is the man that has the wizarding world under his thumb?

"So that's the Old Goat?" Blaise Zabini asked as he served his plate.

Draco nodded. "Yep, I've seen him several times here at the castle. Father's one of the School Governors." I rolled my eyes at Draco's haughty tone. Hopefully he'll grow out of it, because I don't like it when he gets like that.

"So Neville," I started while the other kids were busy with Draco. "Are you happy you're with us? I think we're going to be the bestest of friends." And I meant it too.

There was something about Neville that told me I could rely on him. He might be quiet and shy now, but there's something underneath all that, and I plan on finding out.

Neville looked up from his plate of food and nodded slightly. "Yeah, you guys don't seem like crazy future dark lords."

Someone laughed at that. I looked over to see Draco unsuccessfully hiding his laughter. Little did Neville know, I was in line to be the next Dark Lord. I nudged Draco to keep him quiet. Most of the people here are very perceptive, and I'd rather them not figure things out before I'm ready to reveal them.

"Well, not yet we aren't," I said with a cheeky grin.

And with that Neville was accepted into our little group. Instead of sitting awkwardly with us he was being asked his opinion and he offered it. Sure it was quite timidly, and you had to lean in close to hear him, but he was welcomed. I could tell that while I was immediately accepted into Draco's group of friends, the rest of the Slytherins were very wary of me. And they have every right to be. I did supposedly kill their lord. I'm just going to have to prove that I am not someone they can mess with. Just by looking down the table, I could tell that several of the older students had a few jinxes in mind for me.

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing in the Slytherin Common Room. It was quite comfortable for a place in the dungeons. Eventually we had to make our way to bed, or risk sleeping in on the first day of classes. While the rest of the school has to share rooms with the rest of their gender in their grade, Slytherins share rooms with one other person of their choosing. Since there are an odd number of boys in our year, Theo, Blaise and Neville are sharing a room while Draco and I get our own. Pansy rooming with some girl named Daphne. She seems okay, but a little stuck up, like Draco sometimes gets. I think it's a pureblood thing.

When Draco and I went into our room, we were met with the site of two king sized beds, two desks, two walk in closets and a private bathroom. While Draco went to go check his hair (I swear he loves it more than anything else), I went to work. The room was done in shades of dark brown and dark green, effectively making the room seem very gloomy. Since we are now members of the prestigious Slytherin house, I added hints of silver here and there, such as on the beds and drapes. Next I made the walls a lovely shade of cream. We don't want the room to be too obnoxious. My final touch was moving the beds together. It seems like Draco's spoiling me because I refuse to sleep alone anymore.

Draco did not react as I expected to the changes. "Harry. Harry did you get one of the house elves to fix all this for you?"

"No, I did it myself. Why? Is it bad? I can change it if you want. I just thought the room looked really gloomy so-"

"No, no. The room looks fine. Perfect, really. But, where did you learn the spells to do all of this?" Draco was looking at me as if I'd grown a third head. It made me feel uncomfortable, like I did something wrong.

"I just, I was reading some of the books Lucius bought me and it was talking about the basics of magic and how you just have to want it and visualize it to happen. So that's what I did. I pictured it in my head, and then it happened here. See." I effectively turned the walls pink.

"Change it back!"

"Okay." I changed it back to the pretty cream color.

"Harry, I'm going to tell you something. So, I know that you are the son of the Dark Lord, and you're expected to be powerful, but only really really powerful wizards, like Merlin, are able to to magic by will alone." He gave me a moment to let that sink in. Only wizards like Merlin can do what I can? That doesn't make sense. Magic listens to you, and-. "But, this isn't a bad thing, Harry. Actually, I'm really jealous, because you're going to have it easier in practical than I will." I giggled at that. I was better than Draco at something! "But, we're not going to tell anybody. It's going to be a secret, just like who your real father is. Okay?"

I nodded. Lucius had told us at the Manor that until my father says that it's okay, we can't talk about it.

Draco smiled when he saw that the two giant beds were pushed together and climbed in. I climbed in after him and buried my head in his chest. This was perfect. I wish nothing would ever change.

Meanwhile in Albania…

"My Lord, I'm so happy to see you alive and well. Hadrian, he-"

A man looking around the age of 34 that goes by the name of Voldemort stood from where he was kneeling at a grave. "He's alive," A sad little smile crossed his face. "My son is alive. I expect that you have been taking him under your care, Lucius."

"Yes, of course Tom. When Draco found him at Madam Malkins, I thought that it couldn't be, but it was. He has your old eyes, and your lips, my Lord."

"Does he have Reg's nose? I always thought that his nose looked like Regulus'."

Lucius smiled, remembering the old days when Tom and Regulus were so proud of their baby boy. "Yes, I believe that he does. However, there is a mild glamor on him that I was unable to take off. It is the work of Dumbledore, and causes Hadrian's features to look slightly more like James Potter than you. However, I believe that you my Lord, as a blood family member, will be able to take it off."

"Well, it seems as if I have much work to do back in Britain. But first, I would like to see my son."

_**You like? I'll explain more about Voldy and Lucius in the next chapter, I promise! Yes, Hermione is a Ravenclaw, and she's gotten like 2 mentions the whole story, but I think you're going to like her. **_

_**Let me know about:  
What is Dumbles going to do about Harry being a Slytherin?  
Thoughts on Neville?  
**_

_**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yay! I'm so happy everyone liked the last chapter! Guess what? Exciting things this chapter! Thanks guys! :)**_

"_Well, it seems as if I have much work to do back in Britain. But first, I would like to see my son."_

With that, Lucius and Tom apparated to one of the Malfoy's many properties. It was a small cottage that fit their needs of simply sitting and talk where they would receive no uninvited guests.

"Narcissa will be very upset that she isn't here to hear this, my Lord," Both Lucius and Tom let out small laughs at the thought of an angry Narcissa. It was quite a sight.

"Yes, well, we shall fill her in later. Now, I'm sure you have many questions. So please, go ahead and ask," Tom smirked at Lucius' wide eyes. He's the only one that's been able to see behind his Malfoy mask. That is of course, other than Severus.

"Your body! It's back to how it was, before, before-"

"Before Dumbledore cursed me, yes," Tom gave a frown at the memory.

It had been right after Regulus and Hadrian had disappeared. It was a raid, an act of desperation to find his husband and son, and somehow Dumbledore knew they would be there. They dueled. Tom had youth and stamina on his side while Dumbledore had experience. But Tom also had unrestrained anger, and one of Dumbledore's curses had hit him. The curse caused him to take on the physical traits of a snake. It seems harmless, but Dumbledore was able to use Tom's new appearance by saying that it was caused by Dar arts. All who were on the fence about joining the Dark were immediately turned to the Light. All those who were already against Tom, were even more set against him. It was the last and final blow before Tom went to Godrics Hollow to find Hadrian.

"Yes, while I possessed the bodies of muggles here and there, I met someone. I'm not going to tell you who, except that they are a very old and powerful being. She somehow knew of my journey and goals and said that by giving me this body back, I would be able to achieve greater things faster. However, it is not stable. I must perform a ritual, with Hadrian there of course to be able to keep my body like this. The ritual should also be able to get rid of any glamours that Dumbledore put on Hadrian," Tom's face held pure joy.

Lucius smirked at both his excitement and at the secret knowledge that he knew who Tom had met. Magic. It was rumored that she met with only the most powerful of wizards at their greatest times of need and would continue to help them if their goals were pure. Apparently Tom passed her test.

"When will do the ritual?" If this was going to be done, preparations must be made immediately. God knows the ingredients needed will take ages to find, even with Severus' connections.

"I was thinking of doing them during the winter holidays. That is assuming that the boys will be coming back from Hogwarts then."

"Of course they'll come back. Narcissa would drag them from Hogwarts herself if they don't arrive back on the train, come December."

"And Draco, how is he?" Tom could still remember an infant Draco, so small and tiny. And when Hadrian came into the picture, it was hard to separate them. They would even sleep in the same crib together most nights. Their bond was so strong, even then.

"He's wonderful; completely spoiled, though. If you ask me, I blame Narcissa. That woman buys everything and then some for the boy. I don't believe there is any other child at Hogwarts with the amount of clothes that he has," Tom chuckled, knowing that Lucius probably spoiled the child rotten as well. "I think Harry is going to deflate his giant head. A good thing too, I don't believe what I would have done if Draco continued to be so arrogant."

"I remember a Malfoy who was extremely spoiled and arrogant. Still is, actually." Lucius gave Tom a light hearted glare at the friendly jab. He had missed this. It was nice to have Tom back.

"And the bond? Are the boys aware of its existence?"

"No, we decided it was best not to tell Draco incase Dumbledore meddled with things. And when Harry came to us, we felt that it would be too much to put on his shoulders, especially after all that he's gone through."

"What are you talking about, Lucius," Tom's red eyes flashed dangerously.

"You see, after the Potter's died and you disappeared, so did Harry. Oh Dumbledore reassured the wizarding world that their savior was safe, in a loving environment. I tried to get hold of the boy, but it seemed Dumbledore was the only one who knew where he was."

"Savior? What has Dumbledore done with Hadrian?"

"Yes, apparently, Harry was destined to kill the Dark Lord. They call him "the-boy-who-lived" "the savior of the wizarding world", all propaganda by the Old Goat. And as I just found out by Harry, he was sent to live with his last blood relative, Lily Potter's muggle sister."

Tom, who had been sipping at some fine whiskey nearly choked. His son, his heir, had been sent to live with muggles!? "No!"

"I'm afraid so. It was lucky for us that Draco found him in Diagon Alley getting his school supplies with the oaf, Hagrid."

"They didn't harm him did they? I swear to Merlin, if those muggles had hurt one hair on Hadrian's head, they're dead." Tom's voice was cold and laced with fury.

"Well, no, there was no physical harm, but, well, I don't know how to put this. He was treated like a house elf. He cooked, cleaned, and "pretended as if he didn't exist" the rest of the time," The walls began to shake as Tom's fury whipped around them. "Calm down. Please, my Lord. He is now safe at Hogwarts. I am taking the case to the Wizengamot and they will be put on trial. The best part is, Dumbldore's name will be dragged through the mud for placing Harry with them." Tom began to calm down and considered Lucius' words.

"Let's go. I want to see my son now. And as soon as we are done at Hogwarts, I want that case filed with the Ministry immediately."

"Of course, My Lord," Lucius said as they apparated to Hogsmeade.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…

"Harry. Harry wake up! We have to get to classes! You don't want to be late do you?" Someone was talking. Mmm, it sounds like Draco. I snuggled closer to the warm body. "No, Harry! Come on! I swear, I'll soak you if you don't get up this instant," The words took awhile to process in my mind. Loading, loading… "You asked for it."

"Ahhhh! Draco!" I shot out of bed and hid under one of the desks as the cold water hit me. It was freezing!

"Good, you're out of bed. Now go take a shower and get cleaned up. You have 10 minutes to be ready before I leave you." Draco turned to the mirror and began to fix his hair.

Meanie. I would've gotten up without the cold water. Actually, no I wouldn't have. But still! He shouldn't have done that!

10 minutes later I was dressed and ready in my new Slytherin robes and tie. Draco made sure I did the tie right, they always confused me. As we went down the steps to the Common Room, one of the older Slytherins stood in our way. He was big, and not very attractive. His teeth were funny looking and he was glaring at us.

"Flint. If you wouldn't mind getting out of our way, we have to get to breakfast." Draco had his arms crossed and was glaring right back at Flint. They somehow knew each other, and obviously weren't friends.

"I was just curious as to know why you are being all goody-goody with the reason we no longer have a dark lord." Flint was big, there was no denying that. With his arms crossed and big body, there was no way for Draco and I to get passed in the narrow hallway.

"Don't talk about things that are beyond you. I have orders from my father that the Dark Lord will return and that he wants Potter on our side." Draco, while tall for his age, looked small and weak in comparison to Flint. I didn't like it.

"Come on, Dray. Let's get out of here." I tugged at Draco's sleeve, ready to leave this moron behind.

"Shut up mudblood! Nobody was talking to you!" I jumped at Flint's outburst and grabbed Draco's arm tightly.

"What did you say, Flint?" Draco took out his wand and pointed it in the older boy's face.

"Put your wand down before you poke an eye out, Malfoy." Flint laughed, and that pushed it for me.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MORON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT AND I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU HURT DRACO NOT EVEN THE DARK LORD WILL STOP ME FROM KILLING YOU!" Flint had turned a sheet of white and was shaking from my little outburst. I hadn't noticed, but I was floating so that I was taller than him and the lights had gone out in the Common Room. We had gathered quite the crowd, too.

"Harry," Draco said quietly as he grabbed my hand. "Calm down. Look, the idiot hasn't hurt me. I'm okay. See?" I landed my feet back on the ground and the crowd broke out in whispers.

"I- I don't know what just happened. First he was threatening you and then I got so mad. I just reacted!" What had happened? I don't even remember doing any magic!

"It's okay, Harry. It's okay," Draco wrapped me in a big hug as Flint ran off and the crowd began to leave. "I'll send a letter to Father and ask him about this. Maybe he's found your dad." I smiled at the thought of having a dad.

Draco and I made our way through the castle and to the Great Hall. Just as we were about to enter a voice called out, "Harry, my boy! I'm Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. I was wondering if I could have a word in my office?" His eyes were twinkling and he was trying to come off as grandfatherly, but it wasn't working on me.

"Sorry sir, but I've got to get to breakfast, with Draco. It's the most important meal of the day." I grabbed Draco's hand and we turned to leave.

"Harry, I was hoping you and I could have breakfast in my office. I'll have treacle tart."

This time Draco jumped in, "Sorry sir, but we must be going. I'm sure that you can schedule a meeting with Harry through my father."

Dumbledore glared at Draco, but quickly composed himself. "And why, Mr. Malfoy, would I have to schedule a meeting with your father to talk to young Harry? He is his own person, is he not?"

"Unless you have academic reasons to talk to him, then yes, it is the student's guardian's business what you are saying to him." Draco stood tall and mighty, and Dumbledore knew that he had lost.

"Did I hear that you were trying to speak to my ward without my permission? Tsk, tsk, Albus. Not a smart move right there. Especially when you are about to be brought to court." Lucius! What was he doing here? And who is the man with him?

"Court? What nonsense are you talking about Lucius?" As if he didn't know.

"Please, Albus, we all know that you are not some senile old man. Surely you must know that I have taken Harry Potter's custody case to court? And that your decisions are currently being questioned by the Wizengamot? No? Well, consider this your notice."

"Surely you wouldn't-" Dumbledore started.

"He has. Now if you don't mind Albus, I would like a moment to speak to my son. You see, because of you we haven't spoken in 10 years." It was the man that had arrived with Lucius that spoke. And he was looking straight at me.

"Father?" I asked.

"No! This cannot be!" Albus yelled.

"Yes. Come along Hadrian, we have much to discuss." I ran over to where he stood and gave him a blinding smile. His mouth gave a small little quirk and we began to walk down the halls. This was turning out to be the best day ever!

_**Harry finally meets his daddy! I'm so happy! I'm the author and I'm really excited for the next chapter! (which currently is unwritten) **_

_**Please give me feedback on what you thought about this chapter and anything you want to see in the story! I promise to consider everything! REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the late update! I planned to update yesterday, but I have finals this week, so it took forever to finish the chapter. I made it extra long, just to say sorry! I should have another update on Friday, but I have finals, so I don't know how that's going to work out. Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! If there's anything you want to see and I haven't put in, or it doesn't look like it's going in that direction, please let me know! I'm open to all suggestions! Thanks!**_

"_Yes. Come along Hadrian, we have much to discuss." I ran over to where he stood and gave him a blinding smile. His mouth gave a small little quirk and we began to walk down the halls. This was turning out to be the best day ever!_

"Hadrian," he began as we walked further and further away from Dumbledore. "I am not going to begin by asking about your life with the muggles. We will have time to discuss that once you are at home and away from Dumbledore. We have very limited time until he finds us and I am forced to leave. What I am going to say is that I love you very much. I believe that Lucius has told you the story, so I will not waste time and repeat it. However, always know that I never stopped loving you, never stopped looking for you. And even though you're mother is… is dead, I want to give you the most perfect family. Please, give me a chance, Hadrian. Will you let me be your father?"

He had gone from looking like a regal Dark Lord to looking like a man I could call my father. He looked desperate, and sad. I don't like him looking sad. So I stopped walking, and when he stopped with me, I reached up on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course! I would never want anyone but you to be my father," I said eagerly. This was so surreal. I can't believe it's really happening

"So you accept your title as heir to the Dark Lord, and heir to the Riddle line?" He's smiling with this eager look on his face. It was so contagious that I couldn't help but return it.

"Yes, I accept my title as heir to both the Dark Lord and the Riddle Line." He pulled me into a hug and without either of us noticing, a dark green glow surrounded us. It was magic, recognizing that I had returned to my proper place.

As he embraced me I felt warm and loved. As if I didn't have to search any longer for a family. There was this odd tugging in my chest that made me feel as if my family wasn't complete quite yet, but I'm sure it will be.

"Now Hadrian-" he started. But before he could continue I stopped him. There was something I'd been meaning to ask him.

"Um… I was um, well, I was wondering ificouldcallyoufather?" I pulled back from his embrace and looked down at the ground. He's the Dark Lord, of course he's not going to let me call him Father.

"Can you repeat that, Hadrian? A little slower this time, if you will," He sounded sincere, but I knew by the smirk on his face that he knew what I was asking and how embarrassed I was.

"Can I call you Father?" I looked up at him, hoping that he would say yes. I always wanted a father, and now I hope I have one.

"I would be insulted if you didn't," He gave me a genuine smile and I smiled right back. I have a father! Father! The man in front of me is Father!

"Thank you, Father! Thank you!" I jumped up and down excitedly. This is so awesome!

"Now, before I leave, I would like to address some things," Oh, back to the serious stuff. "First of all, as you've agreed, you are now the Dark Prince and Riddle heir. This holds responsibility and honor. You are my son, and I have no doubt that you will accomplish everything I have planned for you." My eyes grew big as I listened to him. This sounded really important. How can he trust me like this? We just met! "First off, I need you to take control of your peers. That means the other first and second year Slytherins. Perhaps third years as well, depending on how weak they are. If you are able to snatch any Ravencalws as well, that would be wonderful. You need as many people as possible to trust in you," I nodded really fast. I don't know how I'll do it, but I'm sure Draco will help me. "When you are doing this, I expect that no one besides your most loyal to be told about your heritage. You will earn their respect without flaunting your name about. It will prove useful in the end, I promise. Stay close to Draco at all times. I know that you are more than magically capable of defending yourself, but it is best to have someone you can blindly trust. You will only put that trust in Draco, no one else. Am I clear?" I nodded. It's not like I want to be close with anyone besides Draco. We're best friends! "Lastly, learn all that you can. Knowledge is power. Never forget that. I expect to see you at the top of your class at the end of year feast. Run along now," He said as we heard footsteps and muttering approaching. "I will contact you later."

I turned to leave, but turned around again to give Father one last hug, but he was gone. He was just there a second ago! Where'd he go?

"Harry! My boy! There you are! Where did that man you were speaking to go? I had wished to talk to him about… some personal matters," Those stupid eyes were twinkling again. First thing to do when I become Dark Lord is pluck those things out with a fork. Maybe Professor Snape can use them as potions ingredients?

"I have no idea. He just disappeared," I gave him the most innocent look I could. Although, it was true. Father did seemingly disappear into thin air. I have the odd feeling though that the castle was helping him.

Put off, Dumbledore said, "Really? Well Harry my boy, I hope he didn't trouble you too much. You see, he's an old student of mine that, well, he suffered a horrible accident several years ago and he hasn't been the same since." He sounded convincing. And had I not already known the truth, I would have believed him. "Did he say anything that you would like to speak to me about?" I felt something poke my brain, which was a weird feeling since nothing's ever poked my brain before.

Something was forcing me to talk, because before I knew what was happening I said, "He told me that-"

"Harry! There you are! Class starts in 10 minutes and we've got Potions first! You don't want to get Sev mad on the first day do you?" Draco came walking down the hallway with the ever present smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he had interrupted and the Old Goat didn't like that one bit.

"Well, you heard your friend Hadrian. Run along to class now. I'm sure that you want to make a positive impression on your professors on the first day," And without giving him another look, I ran over towards Draco and we walked away from the meddling professor.

"Harry," Draco said after a while. "Did you tell Dumbledore your actual name?"

"No. But right before you got there, I think Dumbledore was making me say things without me knowing what I was doing." I looked at Draco, and his face was pure anger. "Don't be mad, Dray! Please! I'm sorry! Next time I'll do better to not let Dumbledore get to me. I promise!"

We stopped walking and Draco put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. "Harry, you are never going to be alone with that man again. Do you understand me? What he was going to do to you today was a form of very evil magic. If you ever find yourself alone with him, you make the fastest excuse you can. I don't care how stupid it is. You can even say that you have to shave your cat, for all I care! But you get away from him. I'll work on a way for us to communicate to each other while we're separated, but you have to stay close to me, okay?" I nodded. Draco was being really serious, and it scared me.

"I promise, Dray." He smiled at my response and we began walking again to Potions. Just before we got to the door, he said, "I expect you to tell me all about your father later. Promise?"

"I promise! But he's so cool! And the best part is that, he's letting me call him Father! Can you-"

"Mr. Potter. I do not wish to hear the insignificant details that make up your life. So please, do not bore me with your loud voice." I turned around to find Uncle Sev looking down at me and Draco. We had been standing in front of the Potions classroom where several other people were standing as well. The warning was clear. Don't talk about Father until we're away from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I promise it won't happen again." I said, acting as if I was slightly afraid of the man. And to be honest, I am. Not a lot though! Just a little bit. But I know that Dray wouldn't let anything happen to me.

"Make sure that it doesn't. Well?" He said, addressing the rest of the first years that had gathered around the door. "What are you waiting for? A formal invitation? Get inside." When nobody moved, he added. "Now." That got everyone moving.

We all practically ran inside of the classroom. Draco obviously didn't. It isn't proper for Malfoy's to run. According to Narcissa, it isn't proper for me to run either. While I was living at the Manor, Narcissa tried to teach me everything there was to acting like a proper pureblood. Most of it is really boring stuff, but I remember some it. So I walked besides Draco into the potions classroom relaxed, as if I didn't have a care in the world. It is also not proper to show one's emotions on their face. I'm pretty bad at that one. Draco always knows what's going on in my head. It's not my fault he's been trained all his life for this and I haven't! Draco and I chose a worktable at the front of the room. The rest of the Slytherin first years followed our lead, and they chose the seats towards the front of the room. The loud Gryffindors took up the back of the room. As I looked behind me I notice that there was a particularly loud redhead that I could neither hear nor see. I smirked. He's late. I can't wait to see how Uncle Sev reacts.

He began by taking roll.

After going through almost the entire class list, he said "Ronald Weasley. No Mr. Weasley today? How unfortunate," There was an audible click of a lock as he locked the classroom door. "Hopefully that teaches Mr. Weasley that being late is not tolerated."

After finishing the roll call, Professor Snape looked up at all of us. His eyes were black, and while it's quite intimidating to most people, I knew that mysteries laid underneath the surface. Snape was much like an onion, I realized. Not too appealing on the outside, but there were more layers than you can count. More depth than you can ever hope to have.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word. Snape had a gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads that I usually have to teach."

More silence followed that little speech. I looked at Draco to see he was just as entranced as I was. Suddenly there was a very loud banging on the classroom door.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Open up! Isn't this the potions classroom? Open up you stupid door!" It was the very distinct voice of one Ronald Weasley. Draco and I began to snicker at his rude attempt at an entrance. The look on Snape's face was one of anger, and he quickly silenced the door.

"You! Finnegan! It is your responsibility to get Weasley here on time next class. Is that clear?" The boy that Snape had pointed out was a Gryffindor who looked as if he was about to mess his robes.

The rest of the class went well. At least for Draco and I. We were assigned to make a simple potion to cure boils, and Draco had already learned how to do so with his tutors. Potions, as it turns out, is nothing at all like cooking. And while I am pretty good at making a meal, I'm not at making potions. Lucky for me, Draco makes an excellent teacher.

"We need to stir it 20 times clockwise," Draco said, reading the directions from the book. Not seeing anything to stir with, I used my wand. "No! Don't use that!" Draco ran over to the supplies table and came back with a long piece of long silver metal. It looked like a tall and very skinny spoon. "I thought you would have known to get a stirring rod. Here, use this. No! Not that way! Clockwise. Like this." Draco placed his hand on top of mine and slowly showed me how to stir the potion. Feeling his hand on mine seemed to make my brain all fuzzy. I was startled out of it though when I heard a small explosion, and Snape yell, "Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before starting the fire? Someone take him to the hospital wing."

Draco smirked and said, "And that's why you have me. To make sure nothing like that happens."

"Hey! I think I'll be fine at potions! I already read through most of the textbook, so I have the theory down. I just need practice."

Father said that I had to be the top of my class. That means I'm going to have to finish reading all of my textbooks, and practice making some of these potions outside of class. That also means I have to be better than Draco. Which will probably be quite hard seeing how he's had years of tutoring about everything he's need to know upon entering Hogwarts.

"Of course you need practice. I promise I'll help you with anything at all." Draco smiled, and I smiled right back at him. Maybe potions wasn't too bad after all.

_**Harry met his daddy! Yay! And they had their first potions lesson! Yes, I am quoting alot from the original book. It's just that our lovely J.K. Rowling uses such beautiful language, I find it hard not to add it in. **_

_**Isn't Draco so cute when he's over protective? I love it! Yes, Harry will come out of his shy little shell soon. His father will make sure of that. **_

_**Review about what you think of the story so far. I promise to update as soon as I can! I only have two exams left (one Thursday, one Friday) and then I'm done with school! (That means more updates faster) Yay!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. First I had finals week, and I told myself "Bree, you're going to post at least one new chapter over the weekend." Obviously that didn't happen. I kind of had a wild partying weekend. It was so fun, but it made me behind on writing chapters. Sorry! But look! It's longer than the other chapters! **_

_**Thank you so much for you reviews (keep 'em coming!) and for favoriting me and my story. If you haven't done it already, check out my Drarry one shot, Perfection. **_

"_Of course you need practice. I promise I'll help you with anything at all." Draco smiled, and I smiled right back at him. Maybe potions wasn't too bad after all. _

The rest of classes were promising. Transfiguration seemed to be the only other class that was going to be as difficult as Potions. The teacher was the same strict woman that had led us to the Great Hall on the first day. It was quite amusing when Ron didn't learn his lesson from Snape and arrived late for McGonagall's class. I was sitting next to Draco, as I do in every class, and I was talking with Neville who had sat behind me and Draco with Blaise.

While we waited for the professor to show up Draco nudged me, and said, "5 galleons that the cat is McGonagall."

"What? How can the cat be our professor? We're not going to be taught by a cat are we? It's bad enough that we have a ghost as our History of Magic professor!" That would be so cool though if we did have a cat as a teacher.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's called being an animagus. You have so much to learn Harry."

"Hey! It's not my fault that I don't know anything! Blame the Goat!" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and squeeze. "Sorry, Hadrian. I promise to tell you all about animagus later." I smiled, pleased with his response. "Watch this," He whispered. "Hey Blaise!"

"Yeah?" The boy responded warily.

"I bet you 10 galleons that the cat is McGonagall."

"You're on," Draco smirked. For one reason or another, he was overly confident about the cat. I thought it looked like a pretty normal cat. Although it did look like it had this stern look on it's face, but I'm probably just imagining it.

Voices and running footsteps were heard coming down the hall outside. "Come on! I think this is it!"

"I can't believe we're late! I was supposed to make sure you were on time! Not make me late!"

Draco and I snickered. We knew who that was. Weasley and Finnegan.

The doors opened, revealing two disheveled boys.

"We made it! I thought for sure that McGonagall was going to be here ready to kill us," Ron said in a cocky, arrogant tone.

"And what makes you so sure that I am not here, Mr. Weasley?" Came a voice from the front of the classroom. We all turned to see where the voice came from and right before our eyes the cat leapt off the teacher's desk and transformed into a very stern looking McGonagall. I gave Draco an incredulous look. How on Earth had he known? "Sit down. Both of you. I expect you to not show up to my class late again. No buts Mr. Finnegan!" She said as Finnegan opened his mouth.

The rest of the day went on in a normal fashion. History of Magic proved to be a class that would be more beneficial as nap time than anything else. Of course when I said this to Draco he scolded me about how my grades need to be the best and that sleeping through classes wasn't going to help me. Meanie. Defense Against the Dark Arts (what a biased name for a class) proved to be a joke. Our professor spent most of the class cursing Dumbledore for calling him a couple of days ago and forcing him to teach a class he failed when he was a student here. Draco and I shared a look at that. Surely Father and Lucius were going to want to know that Dumbledore doesn't have as much support as it most believe. If he did, then he would have been able to find a professor who knew what he was doing much sooner than a couple of days ago. Herbology seemed like am okay class. Professor Sprout is head of Hufflepuff and was one of the only teachers to treat everyone equally. Apparently there was a lot you could do with the right plants. Such as sending a harmless looking plant (I forget the name, but I'm sure Draco wrote it down somewhere) to someone and it will strangle that person to death. Of course it's a highly illegal plant. Meaning Father probably won't let me get one for the Weasel until we're older.

The interesting part of the day came after dinner in Draco and I's room. The whole gang had decided to do our homework together and the older Slytherins were making it hard to concentrate while they kept sending me death glares. I was going to have to prove myself and soon. Draco and I sat on my bed as Neville and Blaise took Draco's and Theo and Pansy were on the floor looking comfortable. As we did our silence, I sensed that there was some sort of tension in the room. I could tell that Draco sensed it too because he kept looking up uneasily, as if he expected someone to start yelling at any moment.

"I saw your father talking with Dumbledore earlier today Draco," Blaise said casually. There it was. Everyone looked up from their work to look at Draco and I. "And I saw another man with him. A man I had only seen in old pictures from my mother. That man, he looked remarkably like the Dark Lord 40 years ago. Here's where it gets even more interesting," Now Blaise was looking straight at me. "I'm pretty sure I saw say that Harry is Hadrian, his son. I had thought that Hadrian had died with his mother. Of course, I could be mistaken." Blaise's eyes were accusatory. He knew exactly what was going on, but needed to hear it from us.

Draco and I were planning on telling them about my heritage soon, just not this soon. Of course we trust all of them (Draco more so since he's known them longer) but I'm still coming to terms with all of it.

"I need all of you to swear on your magic that everything said about Harry is not repeated. If you're unwilling to do so then just say so and I'll send you away with no memory of this." Draco sent a hard glare at everyone in the room.

As one they said, "I swear on my magic that I, (Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Theo) will not repeat any information I hear about Harry."

"I think I should be the one to explain this," I said quietly. Draco looked as if he was going to protest, but I gave him a look. I needed to start to take charge of things, and now was as good a time as any.

"Up until this summer, I didn't know magic existed. To me it was just something in fairytales," Theo looked as if he was about to ask what a fairytale was, but after another glare from Draco, he kept his mouth shut. "My muggle relatives abused me all my life, but then I found Draco." I continued to tell them about my summer at Malfoy Manor and discovering my true family.

"So you're telling me that you're Hadrian Riddle?" Neville asked in awe.

"Yes, he is. And as the Dark Prince, he deserves nothing but the upmost respect." Draco snapped.

"Thank you, but outside these doors I need you to act as if I'm just Harry Potter, the boy you met on the train. My father and I have plans that depend on your silence of the matter. You will be greatly rewarded for doing so." I gave everyone my best glare, trying to copy what I'd seen Draco do countless times. I think I got it right because everyone seemed to shrink away slightly and Draco wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. "Everyone in this room is now considered a part of _my_ inner circle. You are my closest followers, and I will depend on you for the more sensitive matters. Pansy, I need you to become close to the other Slytherin girls and make sure that they see me as something other than Harry Potter. My reputation must be built up by something other than being the boy-who-lived. The rest of you, I expect you to befriend the Slytherin second and third years, as well as the Ravenclaws. Tell me what they think of me and the rise of the Dark Lord. Do not give away your position. In this room, your loyalties are to the Dark Lord, however, to the rest of the world you are neutral and don't know whether or not you are following in the footsteps of your parents. Do you understand me?" My voice was dripping with venom. I need them to not make mistakes, but if just one of them slips up, it's all over.

"Of course, My Prince,"

"Call me Hadrian. You are my inner circle, and deserve privileges above others," They nodded and looked at each other. I didn't need Legilimency to know what they were thinking. What happened to the docile Harry? He's still here; he just knows his time and place.

Draco, who had been mostly silent up until now said, "It's getting late. You all should head back to your rooms and retire for the night." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. Without needing to be told, they knew that for one reason or another, Draco was one step above them all.

"Of course," Theo said. "Goodnight Hadrian, Draco." A chorus of goodnights was said until finally Draco and I were alone.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like that, Harry. Or should I say Hadrian?" Draco was smirking as I lay in his arms. Our beds had been pushed back together, and I snuggled into his chest.

"I talked to Father, and he said that I had to gain respect of my peers. I can't gain their respect without a little backbone. Was that too much? Do you think I scared them? Oh Merlin they probably hate me now!" The intensity of the situation had finally gotten to me. What am I doing? I'm not like Draco! I can't just be some natural leader!

"Shh, love, it's alright," Draco said as he rubbed circles on my back. "You were amazing. They respect you, I'm sure of it. It's not going to stay if you don't keep that backbone, okay? But you were great. I'm sure your father would be so proud."

"Really?" I asked. I hope Father is proud. Maybe I should owl him and tell him about it. I asked Draco this.

"Sure. You can write all about it in the morning. But for now I think that you need rest."

"But Draco! I'm not tired!" As if to prove myself wrong, I yawned. Pouting, I buried my head in Draco's chest. "Okay, maybe a little tired."

"Goodnight, Harry." Draco said softly as he pressed a kiss to my head and turned off the lights.

"'Night, Dray," I gave a sleepy kiss to his neck and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Draco was able to wake me up in a more peaceful manner than with a bucket of water. I got up, wrote my first letter to Father (I was quite giddy when I wrote "Dear Father,") and then got ready for the day. I didn't let on to Draco, but I was nervous. What if Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Neville all hate me after last night because they don't want to be bossed around by me. Oh Merlin.

As I was fussing with my hair nervously, Draco came up behind me and said, "Didn't I tell you last night that it's all going to turn out alright?" He grabbed my hand and we headed down to the common room. "Hey guys!" He said, and I stepped behind him slightly to protect myself from the oncoming verbal abuse. When it didn't come I peeked around the taller boy to look at the others.

"Hello Hadrian. It is alright if we call you Hadrian? I feel more comfortable with that than Harry. To be honest, Harry is such an ordinary name. Not that there's anything wrong with it, but it doesn't quite suit you." Pansy was blabbering, but I smiled because it meant that she was more nervous than I was. And it also meant that everything was alright.

"I think that'll be alright. If anybody asks why, just tell them that you wanted to give me a more pureblood name." They nodded, and we walked down to breakfast. Everyone was conversing amicably and Draco squeezed my hand and gave me an "I-told-you-so" smile. I rolled my eyes and laughed at the joke that Neville told.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Tom were sitting eating breakfast when an owl arrived.

"I believe that's a school owl, My Lord," Lucius said, at Tom's suspicious look. "It seems as if Hadrian has much to tell you," They both chuckled at the length of Hadrian's letter. It resembled a small novel than a letter.

It read: "Dear Father, I am pleased to tell you that all is going well. I've read through almost all of my textbooks, and I think that I can easily be at the top of my class. My only competition will be Draco, and maybe a Ravenclaw as well, but she shouldn't be difficult to beat. Potions went wonderfully, and even though it was my first time brewing, Draco and I made the potion perfectly. And Draco said that he'd help me in potions, since it's nothing at all like cooking. I'm really good at cooking. History of Magic is really boring. I think I'm just going to steal Draco's notes because I just can't imagine staying awake through that. I like Herbology, it's pretty cool. Professor Sprout showed us a plant that can strangle the person you give it to. Can you get me one for the youngest Weasley boy? He's under Dumbledore's thumb and he's really, really annoying. You'll never believe what I heard in Defense! The professor is some idiot that Dumbledore hired because no one else would take the job. And he hired him just last week! The Old Goat is obviously losing support. Also, I talked to my friends last night about how I'm Hadrian Riddle. I think I went kind of harsh on them. I've never been that strict or anything before. Draco said I did brilliantly, but I'm not too sure. I guess I'll see when I get downstairs for breakfast. I have them scoping out information about what the people in the other houses think about me. Depending on what they report back with, I'll make my next move. Your son, Hadrian A. Riddle"

Tom smirked, "Well, Hadrian wished to murder the Weasley boy with a plant and has already begun to form his own inner circle. What I found interesting is that Draco seems to be exempt from it."

Lucius laughed, "Yes, they are smitten with each other. Hopefully they'll be taking things slow. I refuse to be a grandfather when they are in 4th year."

"I'll cast a long lasting contraceptive charm on Hadrian when he comes home next summer. You can explain to Draco how to take it off once they are old enough," Tom laughed. "Look at us, talking about our children's love life while they're still eleven years old!"

"The bond will be forcing them to be together faster than most. We'll be lucky if they don't start dating before third year. Although knowing my son they'll be together this time next year."

"And knowing mine, they'll be taking things slow for a while."

_**Harry had his first moment of power! He's starting to take control! Go Hadrian! And yes, in case you didn't notice, Harry is going to be called Hadrian by almost everyone. (Draco, and 2 others will be exempt from that)  
No, there's not Quirrell because Voldy is Tom and is currently sitting in Malfoy Manor about to discuss the Old Goat. **_  
_**How fast do you think Harry and Draco's relationship should progress? I'll be doing some time skips after we get through all the important stiff in first year. I'll probably got to 4th year after that. So maybe around then?  
Thoughts on Hermione?  
Thanks! Reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about taking so long to update but I'm traveling so Internet access is not too good. Anyways, I think you're going to like this chapter, it reveals a lot about Harry and what's going on. Thank you for favoriting following and reviewing. Thank you to all the ideas you Hugh's give me, you all really mean the world to me. **_

"_The bond will be forcing them to be together faster than most. We'll be lucky if they don't start dating before third year. Although knowing my son they'll be together this time next year."_

"_And knowing mine, they'll be taking things slow for a while." _

The next couple of months went by smoothly. Draco and I were as close as ever, and I found out that my inner circle respects me. I don't know whether it's because I scare them in our meetings (that's what Draco says) or if it's because I've exceled at all the spells we've learned so far, in addition to others that I have found in the library. Personally, I hope it's the later. Anyways, according to what Blaise, Theo, Neville, and Pansy have found out, the Ravenclaws are on my side, and the Slytherins are no longer completely against me. Although I think the only reasons that the Slytherins are now not constantly glaring at me is because of the run-in I had with Markus. It went something like this:

I was sitting in the empty common room reading a book on the Ancient Elven race when Markus came strutting in with two of his goons. Normally Draco would have already started to tell Markus to piss off, but he was helping Neville and Blaise with some potions homework in the library. Surprisingly enough, Draco doesn't completely dismiss Neville. Neville, other than Draco is one of my closest friends. It also helps that Neville grew a backbone and told Draco off when Draco started to take his teasing too far. But there I was, alone while faced with an angry 6th year. Nothing about the situations sounded promising except I knew that Markus was completely loyal to Father.

"Hey look," Markus said to his two goons. "It's the idiot. Where's your boyfriend? Did he finally get smart and leave you. About time, too. He finally realized that he's crossing the Dark Lord by being with you."

The goons laughed and I simply rolled my eyes and went back to my book. If only they knew who I was, then they would learn to keep their mouths shut around me.

When Markus didn't get a response from me he got angry. "Just because they call you a mini-prodigy you think you're better than the rest of us, don't you?" Interesting, I didn't know people were saying that about me. "Well, you need to learn to respect your betters, Potter. This'll teach you."

I had been staring intently at my book when I saw him reach for his wand. I'm a first year, he's a sixth year, the odds don't seem in my favor, but I have the Dark Lord's blood running through my veins; I am soon to be one of the most powerful wizards to ever live. The same overpowering energy came to me as it does whenever I hold meetings with my inner circle. By now, most of the Slytherins that had been in their dorms had now come out to see the commotion. At that moment the common room door opened, revealing said inner circle and Draco.

Just as Markus was about to say whatever curse his small brain held, I raised my voice so that it was heard over the whispers of the watchful students, and said, "Sectumsempra."

My eyes had traveled to the lit fireplace as Markus fell on the floor in agony, screaming in pain. No one moved. Markus' screams echoed through the room. All eyes were on what I assumed to be the very bloody body now. When it became apparent that nobody was going to be doing anything about the boy, I closed my book and slowly stood up. I walked over to the body and without giving it a second glance I said, "You two. Take him to the hospital wing. I'm going to assume that he has learned his lesson and doesn't need death to teach him that I am superior to him. You would do well to remember that." I made eye contact with each and every Slytherin as I said that final sentence.

I moved back over to the armchair that I had previously occupied and began to read my book where I had left off. Taking that as a signal, everyone moved into action. The two goons picked up the bloody Markus and moved out of the common room. All the onlookers began to go back to whatever they had previously been doing and gave me curious looks as they did so. I paid them no mind. Draco, however, was the only one to approach me afterwards.

"You're okay, right?" He was whispering, knowing that I would lose some of the image I had built up in the last 10 minutes is he was overheard. "Because if you're not I can go fix you up back in the room. I've been learning some healing spells. I thought it might come in handy since I'm best friends with you."

"Draco, I'm fine." I let my hand rest on his arm. "He just yelled for a bit and then I cursed him before he could do anything else. I figured now was as good a time as any." Draco nodded, knowing that I had been planning to show a portion of my full potential for a while now.

"Scourgify," Came a voice from behind us.

I looked and saw Neville had cleaned up the mess that Markus had left on the floor.

Blaise looked at where the pile of blood had previously been and said, "I don't think that's ever going to fully come out. It's stained."

"Good," I said smiling. "Now we know that they'll never forget."

Since that night, none of the Slytherins had bothered me or any of my inner circle again. Most would say that they were now terrified of me, but I knew better. While the second and third years think of me as a god, the older years only partially respect me. They're waiting, trying to see what my next move will be. We all know that I can either make their lives hell, or give them my protection.

"Draco," I said laying down on our bed. "I'm bored."

Draco was sitting down at his desk, and without looking up, he said, "Well then go find something to do."

"But there's nothing to do."

"Read."

"That's what I've been doing all day."

"Do homework."

"I already finished."

Draco turned around and glared at me, "Harry, I am this close to strangling you. I have to finish this Charms essay, and then I have several very important letters to write. Please go bug someone else. I am not in the mood."

"But Dra-" I started.

"No buts! Just GO AWAY!" As soon as Draco yelled, his eyes grew wide, realizing his mistake. I stepped back, afraid of what he was going to do next. Draco never yelled at me. Never. " Harry, I-"

I ran from the room and slammed the door behind me. Panting, I pressed my back to the floor and sat down as I hugged my knees. Draco's under a lot of stress. Father and Lucius have him working with Severus on some things, plus our giant homework load, it's surprising that he didn't blow up sooner. Making up my mind to go back inside to talk to him, I saw Neville coming towards me.

"Hey Hadrian," he said as he sat down next to me.

"How many times have I told you to call me Harry?" I said smiling at the boy.

"A lot," He said laughing. "So what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, I just got bored of staying in the room." It was an obvious lie, but Neville knew not to push it.

"I was about to go down to the lake, want to come?"

So Neville and I walked down to the lake, talking about the most random things; from classes to the war. It was amazing what a few months will do to a person. Neville was no longer the shy timid boy that I first met on the train. He was witty and confident. Plus, he was completely loyal to me. I honestly believe that I could ask him to jump off a cliff and he would. I wouldn't ever ask him that, but still.

As we sat down by the lake together, a girl with bushy hair walked over towards us. She was wearing Ravenclaw robes, and I remember her slightly from class. She's the muggleborn that's quite smart, always has her nose in a book and doesn't talk much. I think I had seen her staring at me a couple of times, but I had put it off to the fact that I was just imagining it.

"He-hello Harry. I was wondering if I could talk to you?" She stood nervously in front of us and was twisting her hands together. Ravenclaws; book smart, yes, but social skills, no.

"Of course," I said as I stood up. "Neville, you don't mid, do you?" I gave him a warning look.

"Yeah, that's fine. I was about to go inside anyways. It's getting chilly and I forgot my cloak." Rubbing his arms for emphasis, Neville went back inside. I smiled, making a note to reward the boy for putting on a good show.

The girl and I began to walk around the lake together in silence. She was struggling with some inner thoughts, and I knew it was best to wait until she was ready to speak than to push her.

"I'm Hermione! Hermione Granger!" She blurted out. Pink spots immediately covered her cheeks in realization of what she just did.

"Well, Hermione," I started, testing the name on my lips. "What did you call me out here for? We've been walking around this lake for a while now, and yet you've stayed mysteriously silent."

Ducking her head she mumbled, "I've seen you. And I've heard things too." I waited for her to continue. "Well, I- I heard two girls from your house talking yesterday in the library, and I've seen you in class and-"

"Hermione," I said. "What are you trying to say?" I knew what she was getting at, but I wanted her to say it herself.

Collecting herself, she began, "You're powerful, Harry. And smart, too. People talk about you like you're going to be the next Merlin, and it's all so surreal. I want you to teach me. Please. I'm eager to learn, and I willing to learn anything." Her eyes were full of hope and sincerity.

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to be the next Merlin, but yeah I'm at the top of our class. I'll think about it. Not a yes, not a no. It's a maybe. I have a lot going on and I'm not sure if I have time for you to be honest." I also don't know if I can trust you.

"Oh please, Harry! Please!" Begging. Wow. I hadn't expected her to go that far. I guess she realy does want me to teach her.

"I said I will get back to you about the matter. Do not push me." My voice was laced with venom and she took a step back.

"The rumors are true." She murmured under her breath.

"Go. I'll let you know my answer in time."

She practically ran from me. But the thing is, she wasn't only completely terrified of me, like most people, there was something else there, too.

I walked back to the castle, and as I entered the Slytherin common room, I was reminded of how I left Draco. He's probably still mad at me. I paused at the door. Should I go in? Maybe I should just stay away from a while. The door opened, revealing a disheveled look Draco.

"Harry! There you are! I've been going mad with worry! I yelled at you and then you left, and I was-" I was suddenly wrapped up in a giant hug that I easily returned. "Merlin, don't ever leave me like that again! I was so worried!"

I sniffled, suddenly ashamed of running out earlier. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to make you worry. It's just that, you yelled at me! You never yell; at least, not at me."

I don't know where it came from, but suddenly I started sobbing. Thoughts of being abandoned by Draco ran through my head. That then led to thoughts of Father leaving me as well. Suddenly, I was picked up and placed on the bed. I could feel Draco's arms wrap around my middle.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll always be here. I promise. We're going to be together forever. Okay?" Draco whispered in my ear. "I love you."

Smiling, I could feel sleep begin to take me. "I love you too, Dray." I fell asleep with thoughts of Draco possessing my dreams.

_**How was it? Did you like the Markus scene? Hermione. I'm trying to make her OC but still Hermione. Same with Neville. Hopefully I did pretty good. More about Regulus is to come! Let me know any ideas you have because this is all still developing. Love you all! Review! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Let me start by saying that I am so sorry! I haven't updated in so long, and I really feel horrible for it. I had a family crisis going on this summer, but I still had a commitment to you guys, and I am so sorry that it took me this long to update again. Please forgive me! You are allowed to spam me with mean things about not updating, because to be honest, I deserve it. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

"_It's okay, Harry. I'll always be here. I promise. We're going to be together forever. Okay?" Draco whispered in my ear. "I love you."_

_Smiling, I could feel sleep begin to take me. "I love you too, Dray." I fell asleep with thoughts of Draco possessing my dreams. _

"What's that?"

"A letter," Really, some people are just so unobservant.

"Well yes, but to whom?" Bloody, noisy people.

"None of your business. Didn't you have to go talk to Neville about something?"

"Yeah, I'll just… go now."

Finally. I leaned further back into Draco's embrace. He was fast asleep, having been worked to the bone by Snape. After weeks of nagging Sev, Father, and Dray, I found out what they were planning. Apparently there aren't many potions masters, and because Draco has a natural aptitude for potions, they're trying to turn him into the youngest potions master ever. They say he'll be ready to take the tests by 5th year or so. There are some bigger plans that are connected to that, but they haven't even let Draco in on it yet, and it's focused on him. Kind of sucks, but when Father puts his foot down, there's no changing it.

Draco's arms were loosely wrapped around my waist, and tightened slightly when I moved to get in a more comfortable position. Picking up my quill, I signed off the letter that had taken me over 2 hours to write. Which you honestly wouldn't be able to tell by looking at it; it's quite short. But I was struggling to find the right words. I didn't want to be how I am with my inner circle, because that would scare her off, but if I sounded too nice, she's going to assume that she's able to take liberties that she can't take. Normally I would have had Draco's help, but he's so run down, that I took pity on him and let him rest.

It's been several months since my encounter with Hermione and I hadn't given her a response. Of course, I knew after 2 days of watching what my answer was going to be, but I wanted to see what would happen if I didn't do anything for a while. There were several times were I thought she was going to confront me again, but each time she had chickened out and just ran away. Pathetic. But, she's smart, book smart; and there's no such thing as having too much brain on your side. Anyways, if I let her go then Dumbledore might get to her and that's something that we cannot afford to do. Speaking of Dumbledore, I hadn't heard anything from him since the day I saw Father. Of course there are the odd looks he sends me in the Great Hall, but I ignore those. However, I'm no fool, it's like Draco said, "He's planning something and it's about you."

I squirmed on Draco's lap and tried to get up. Draco in response tightened his arms even more, and I found myself squished against his chest. I have to send my letter!

"Draco," I whispered. "Draco, I need to get up."

"Mmmm," Came the sleepy response.

"But, Draco!" More squirming.

"Mine," He said as he nuzzled my neck. "My Harry."

Mmm, that felt nice. "Yours, only yours, Draco."

It took a couple minutes of sitting like that before I remembered my mission. Drastic times called for drastic measures. Reaching my hands behind me, I felt them reach their destination before screaming, "Tickle fight!"

The result was instantaneous. Draco shot up, making me fall out of his lap and then looked down at me with a glare.

"I'm going to get you for that Hadrian Alexander!" He pounced and I began to squirm and squeal under his ministrations.

"Draco! No- I'm ticklish! Haha! Stop! Draco! Please!" I was laughing and gasping for breath, as I stared up at Draco.

His eyes were wide and locked onto mine. His hands had my wrists pinned together above me as he straddled my waist, panting.

"Do you yield?" He leaned in close, so close that I could feel his breath on my face.

The intensity of his eyes was so bright, captivating me, pulling me in. But I soon remembered my original intentions. I leaned up, gave him a quick peck on the mouth (like I had seen Lucius and Sev do several times) and jumped up, leaving a stunned Draco behind me.

"Sorry, Dray!" I called out behind me as I ran out of the room, grabbing my letter in the process.

"Oh you will be!" Uh-oh. He sounded mad. Maybe I can go find Neville and hide with him for a while?

I walked up to the owlery and sent the letter off. Hopefully the know-it-all would be in the library and alone. The only thing I wasn't able to do to the letter was put protection spells on it. Protections spells are so advanced that you have to do a little more than just ask magic. And since I don't have any 6th year textbooks, I had to risk someone being able to intercept the letter. That's part of why it took me so long to write. I had to make sure that if someone got a hold of the letter they wouldn't really know what it was talking about. I think I did a pretty good job. It read:

Granger, I have a very busy schedule and cannot afford to make room for you. However, if I were to get something in return, I may choose to reconsider. Meet me at the same place. 9 o'clock.

I left it unsigned, but she'll figure out who it's from easily enough.

I spent the rest of the day in the library with Pansy and Neville, studying for next week's Herbology test. Well, that was the excuse I gave them. In reality I was hiding from Draco. There was something about what had happened earlier that kept nagging at me. Like there was something significant about it, but I couldn't figure out what.

"I heard that Flint is still in the infirmary and he isn't leaving anytime soon." Pansy said to Blaise as she gave up on her History of Magic essay.

While still being a gossip, Pansy is one of my best informants. I don't know how she does it, but she's been able to learn the names of everyone important in the school and any shady business that they're involved in. But, because Dumbledore has turned this school into a "light magic only education system" those who have dark affinities aren't outspoken about it, especially in the other houses. It's going to make recruitment a bit more difficult, but I can manage.

"He deserves it," Blaise said without looking up from his paper. "The only bad part about it is that he's an amazing quidditch player and now the team is going into the first game without him. Plus, he's the captain."

"I still won't put my money on Gryffindor, they're horribly disorganized and don't have any decent players this year. I heard that the twins were good, but they don't take the game seriously enough."

"Really Pansy, you know about those blood traitor Gryffindors? They're so beneath us it's ridiculous." Blaise said with an air of superiority.

"I wouldn't cast them aside so easily, Blaise." I said in a warning tone. "While they may be blood traitors, muggle-lovers and mudbloods, they are easily manipulated, and therefore useful." Both were watching me with wide eyes and hanging onto my every word. I smirked in satisfaction. "You see, there is always a class system, in even in places like the United States that prides itself on not having one. Just because it's not officially recognized doesn't mean that it isn't there." I picked up my wand and drew a "food chain". "As you can see, we are at the top of the food chain. Below us are the purebloods that have overly interbred and therefore have a smaller magical core. Purebloods have the largest magical cores, allowing them to do more types of magic with ease. And so on and so forth goes the class system. You'll notice that the bottom is filled with your Gryffindors, Blaise. Do you know who held this place in ancient civilizations?"

"Muggles?"

"Of course you would think that. Yes, there were muggles in the position in muggle society, but in wizarding societies, this position was held by slaves. Think about that and your opinion of the Gryffindors. They may be below us, but they are not devoid of usefulness." I stood up slowly and cast a tempus. Perfect, my meeting with Granger starts in 10 minutes.

Once I left the library, I started thinking that I might be overdoing it. They were looking at me like I'm some sort of God. Which sounds pretty cool, but I'm 11. Yes I'm the Dark Prince, son to the Dark Lord, and I know that someday I'll have the same amount of power and control of things as Father, but until then, I still want some time to be a kid. And Pansy and Blaise are my friends, but they're also my followers. Draco's the only one that I can be myself with. Thinking about Draco reminded me about this afternoon and the odd feeling that filled my stomach as I left. I smiled and made my way to the lake to meet Granger.

I wasn't surprised to see the mudblood already there and waiting for me. My smiled turned into a smirk as I approached her, noticing that she was extremely nervous if her pacing was anything to go by.

"Harry! You thank God you came! For a minute I thought that you weren't coming so I started to worry and panicking! What if somebody came out here and saw me! Its past curfew and I could get in trouble and people would ask questions-" I held up a hand to stop the witch. I'm going to have to take a headache potion before I meet with her from now on; the throbbing in my temples is killing me. I glared at her. I would love to send her an AK.

"Follow me."

Finally, we were walking in silence, with her following me like a lost puppy. But when I stepped into the Forbidden Forest, I noticed her hesitate. I didn't stop walking. As soon as I heard footsteps rush to catch up to me, I smirked. So her thirst for knowledge did beat her desire to be goody-two-shoes.

As of right now, Granger can be easily swayed to either Dumbledore or I. And even though she is a mudblood, she would be too great of an asset for Dumbledore to have. Therefore, I must have her.

When we reached the clearing, I stopped and faced the surrounding trees. There wasn't anything there that caught my attention; I just knew how much it would freak Granger out.

"The first thing you must learn Granger, is that magic is not equally available to all."

"If you're going to be racist then I'll leave! I can't believe you, I thought-" So damn irritating.

"You're an idiot if you think the wizarding world is racist just because they can be. There is a reason that Purebloods hold so much respect in our world." Finally I had caught her attention. "The longer magic has been exposed to a bloodline, the more easily it adapts to new types of magic. Therefore, muggleborns are less adept to magic and purebloods are able to wield more magic."

"I'm at the top of our class!" Granger shouted frantically. "How dare you say that-"

"I didn't dispute that fact, now did I, Granger? I simply said that muggleborns are less adept to magic. That does not take into account a muggleborns natural talent for new information." I really need a pain reliever for the headache she's causing me.

"Oh."

My back had still been turned to the girl while I said all this, as I tried to restrain myself from doing something I'd regret.

"Do you understand, Granger?" I said as I turned around suddenly to face her.

What a perfect reaction, her face was full of both shock and awe. I swiftly pulled out a 3 shrunken books from the pocket inside my robe; _101 to Create the Perfect Heir_, _Pureblood Genealogy_, and _From Light to Dark and Everything In-between_. They were some of the books that I had to study when I first arrived at Malfoy Manor. Of course I wasn't going to give the mudblood the copies that were from the Malfoy Library (one of the most renowned in the world), instead I took the copies from Blaise. His mother had given them to him in order to impress a new husband, but he never read them. Not that he needed to, Blaise is one of the most poised purebloods I've met. Draco of course, was far better than him.

I un-shrunk the books and handed them to the girl. "Take them, read them, study them. I expect for you to be able to repeat the entire contents of all 3 books when we speak next." I made to turn away before adding. "I expect I don't have to explain to you the consequences of being found with them."

I turned away from her (allowing my cloak to do that billowing affect that Severus loves so much) and briskly walked away.

As I walked I could feel a sharp pull from the middle of my chest. Unsure of the source, I continued to walk back towards the castle. The pull, however, continued to increase until I came in sight of the castle. I broke into a run.

_Draco!_ _ I need Draco! Mate! Now!_

I could feel the tear tracks running down my cheeks as I entered the Slytherin Common Room. Luckily, everyone except for some 7th year had retired to their rooms and I was able to sneak past unnoticed. Once I reached the door the Draco and I's room, I threw the door open and was immediately attacked by someone. Draco. I sighed and burrowed myself deeper in his arms. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of being safe, loved and wanted.

_**Did you like it? I made it nice and long for you guys as an apology. From now on I promise I'll be updating more regularly!  
**_

_**I never wrote my plot line for this story down, and so while I wasn't writing, I lost track of what I wanted to happen. I'm not going to stop writing, but that means that I NEED IDEAS! I need to get back on track to how things where going, and I can't do that without any inspiration. Please be awesome and help me out! **_

_**Thank you all for staying with me, and keep reading and reviewing! Thanks! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey Guys! I'm back to the fast updates! Let me know if you'd rather I update as soon as I finish a chapter (normally the middle of the week) or if I should update Friday nights/weekends. _**

**_Enjoy the chapter! :)_**

_I could feel the tear tracks running down my cheeks as I entered the Slytherin Common Room. Luckily, everyone except for some 7__th__ year had retired to their rooms and I was able to sneak past unnoticed. Once I reached the door the Draco and I's room, I threw the door open and was immediately attacked by someone. Draco. I sighed and burrowed myself deeper in his arms. I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of being safe, loved and wanted. _

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I opened my eyes, I was lying in bed alone.

"Draco?" I called out groggily.

Almost instantly, I felt the mattress dip as he sat next to me. "Hey, love. How are you feeling?" He asked as he stroked my hand.

I lifted my eyes to meet his and I was shocked to see the worry, love and kindness I saw in them.

"I feel like I was run over by that taxi you were telling me about."

Draco chuckled, "You mean the Knight Bus?"

"Yeah, that one!" I shouted, remembering how Draco told me all about it over the summer. "Do you think we can ride it sometime?"

"Of course not-" Draco started. Once he gets all uppity like this, there's only one way to get him back on my side. "Don' you dare use those puppy eyes on me, mister! I refuse to ride some plebian form of transportation when we can side-apparate and use the floo network! But, we're not going to talk about this right now."

"But-" Draco cut me off.

"What do you remember from last night?" Oh, that.

"Well, one minute I was with the mudblood, and then next I felt this weird pull from right here." I pointed to my chest. "And I felt like I really needed you. It was like nothing else mattered, not even breathing; only you." Just thinking about it made my eyes start to sting.

"Get over here," Draco said, as he opened his arms wide.

I threw myself at him and buried my head in his chest. As soon as Draco's arms were wrapped securely around me, I felt at home.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered into Draco's now tear-stained shirt.

He pulled away slightly from me, enough to look straight into my eyes, and started to talk really seriously. "There is nothing wrong with you Hadrian Alexander, and don't you ever think otherwise. What's going to happen is this. We're going to walk down to Papa's rooms, floo to the manor and try and talk to Father, and maybe even your Father if he's there. They'll know what to do."

I nodded my head slightly, still buried in Draco's shirt. It felt so nice, I just wanted to stay like this forever. But soon enough I was forced to move and get ready for the day. I dressed myself to perfection with a pair of black slacks, an emerald green button down shirt, dragon hide boots, and a green cloak that was so dark it looked black. I wanted to look my best in case I see Father today. I think Draco liked my outfit as well since he kept staring at me the entire time we were in our rooms. Draco's outfit complimented mine. Where I had black, he had silver, where I had green, he had blue. It looked really pretty with his perfect eyes and gorgeous hair. Draco helped me glamour my eyes so that it didn't look like I had been crying. Father said that I can only trust Draco, so that's what I'm doing. When we made our way through the common room, the rest of the Slytherins were to believe that nothing was amiss. Not even Neville, who stopped us to say hello, could tell that I was a mess and Draco was worried beyond belief. Because Draco can pretend that he's got everything under control and everything's going to be fine, but I know him too well; he's as freaked out as I am.

"Professor Snape," Draco said once Uncle Sev opened the door. "We need help."

I was half hiding behind Draco when we made it to the rooms, but once Uncle Sev saw me I'm pretty sure he saw through the glamours Draco placed. I sat down on one of the big comfy couches, and I buried myself in it. It's not the same as Draco, but sometimes I was going to have to make due.

Draco POV

I tried to explain to Papa what was going on, but as soon as I started talking, tears came pouring down my face and I was sobbing. Luckily, Harry was in the other room and couldn't see me like this. I would hate for him to think I'm weak. I'm supposed to protect him, and I can't do that if I don't have control over myself.

"Shh, Draconis, let it all out." Papa said as he rubbed my back. "Go and be with Hadrian, he needs you right now."

"But- but I don't want him to see me like this! I'm the strong one! I- I have to-"

Papa cut me off. "The only thing you have to do is be with Hadrian. He needs you, no matter what you're feeling." I nodded my head started to head towards the sitting room with Hadrian when Papa called out. "I'm going to get Tom and Lucius from the manor. When we return, there's going to be quite a bit to discuss that affects the both of you."

That doesn't sound too good, but right now I don't really care. I just want Harry in my arms.

"Hey," I said when I got to the couch. It took me a moment, but I finally spotted him under a pile of pillows and blankets with only his head sticking out. "Papa went to get Father and Tom, they'll be here soon, okay?"

Instead of an answer, I found myself pulled down under the pile that Harry had buried himself in. I chuckled at his childish antics and proceeded to wrap my arms around him. This is home. With Harry in my arms, nothing can ever go wrong.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like in that position, only that we had both fallen asleep at one point, and didn't wake up until long after Father and Tom had arrived. Harry was still sleeping when I awoke, but I could hear the adults talking in low voices.

"We have to tell them."

"They're too young! How on Earth could they be ready for this?"

"They're experiencing the symptoms faster than most. It won't be long until they start to realize that something is going on."

"They're eleven!"

"They're eleven years old and with a soul mate bond!"

"They may be too young, but I can assure you both that the bond won't allow them to do anything that they themselves are not ready for."

Were they talking about me and Harry? I decided that this was as good a time as any to show that I was awake. "Father?" I called out.

"Draco!" Father called out. "You're awake!"

Harry began to stir slightly in my arms from the loud noises. "Shh!" I whispered back. "Harry's sleeping. I feel as if it's going to be a long day, and I would prefer it if he were well rested for it."

All three adults gave each other the same look, as if they knew something that I didn't. I narrowed my eyes slightly at that.

"Draconis," Tom began. "I need you to tell me what happened last night. You're Papa wasn't able to make sense of it earlier."

I felt my face heat up at the reminder of my breakdown. I'm the strong one, the one that's supposed to protect Harry while he protects everyone else. How can I do that when I'm sobbing over nothing? Well, it wasn't nothing, it was Harry and there isn't anything that is more important than my Harry.

"You see, Harry and I had spent the entire morning together, doing work and just hanging out in the common room but I feel asleep…" And I began to tell them everything. About the innocent kiss that Harry gave me that made me feel funny, but the good kind of funny! And I told them how Blaise and Pansy came back from the library without Harry, even though he was studying with them. I explained that by the time curfew came, Harry still hadn't come back and I felt a different kind of funny feeling in my chest; that one wasn't a good feeling. And I started panicking about if Harry was hurt. I waited up all night, until finally Harry came back around 1am. He was a mess when he finally made it to the rooms, and he passed out as soon as I hugged him. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, I had spent it worrying about what was going on. I felt so scared. It was like Harry was in danger and I couldn't even save him.

When I finished explaining everything to the adults, I felt a pair of tiny arms wrap around me.

"Oh Draco, I didn't know you feel like that. I was just doing some work for Father, and I knew you were busy, so I didn't want to bother you with it." Harry said quietly from behind me.

"What were you doing that was putting you and your mate in danger, Hadrian?" Tom asked.

What? "Mate?" I asked.

"I was-" Harry started shyly. "Well, I wasn't in any danger. I promise! She was in more danger than I was. I could very easily have gotten rid of the stupid mudblood whenever I wanted to."

Tom sighed. "Hadrian, were you doing large amounts of magic while away from the castle?"

Harry nodded in my chest.

"He's too powerful," Papa said to Father.

"They both are." Father said. "But it's too much for them right now."

"Hadrian, Draconis," Tom said. "What we are about to tell you is very important, and you must never forget it."

The room was silent, and Harry and I waited with anticipation for what Tom was going to say. Whatever it is, Papa and Father already know and it's about me and Harry. I could feel Harry press into me even more.

"You're soul mates."

"We're what?" Harry spluttered.

I can't believe this. Harry, my Harry is really mine? We'll be together forever?

"Soul mates," Father explained. "Are two souls that are destined to be together for eternity. Some say that the souls resurrect in a new body every life cycle, but that is only speculation. What is known is that nothing can break a soul mate bond, and those who try are more often than not killed. You should also know that there is a dominate and submissive in the relationship. In time you will know who has the dominate position and who has the submissive role. However, you are both equal to each other, neither one of you have more power over the other."

"Lucius, I believe you've overloaded poor Harry's brain." Papa said, smirking. "Let me explain this in simpler terms, Hadrian. You and Draco will be together forever. No matter what happens, he will always love you and stand by you and vice versa."

I looked down at Harry and saw that he's looking up at me with those big green eyes of his. He really is too adorable at times.

"Forever?" He whispered.

"Forever," I said, and placed a peck on his nose.

"Now, you should both know that there is much more than that to it." Harry and I reluctantly turned away from each other to look at Tom. "Soul mate bonds were once a semi-common occurrence, but as time passed, they almost disappeared. When Draco was born we felt something different about his aura, but it had been assumed that it was some form of dormant creature blood. But then when you were born, Hadrian, we felt the same thing we had in Draconis, so we knew that something was connecting the two of you."

"The soul mate bond," Harry whispered.

"Yes, it was the bond," Tom said. "That was the reason that the two of you suffered from Magical Separation. Your magical cores are intertwined; meaning that you share magic. This only happens with the strongest of bonds, such as the one that you two have."

"I'm going to be honest with the two of you." I could see Tom and Father give Papa some funny looks when Papa said this, but I don't really care right now. All that matters is that Harry's mine! Nobody else's! "There is much more to it than what Tom just told you. And no matter how mature the two of you are, you are both still eleven. Just know that the two of you are intertwined in more ways than you can possibly imagine."

I wrapped my arms around Harry and pulled him into my lap. "So Harry's mine? Forever?" Kissing his cheek gently, I could easily see the smile that crossed my Harry's face. It was beautiful.

"Yes Draco," Father said. "Harry is yours. But remember that you're also Harry's. You belong to each other."

Harry turned in my lap so that he was straddling my thighs and looking straight at me. "I'm yours Draco. We'll be together forever."

"Anyone want to place bets on which ones submissive?" A chorus of laughter followed, but I didn't care. All I care about is that Harry is mine. He's here in my arms and we're going to stay like this for forever. I love him.

_**So I'm pretty sure that this is going to wrap up their first year and we'll be doing a time skip to 4th of 5th year. What do you think?  
Did you like Draco's protectiveness? I thought it was adorable! **_

_**I have not forgotten about the Dursley's or Harry's mother! They will be showing up later! I promise! **_

_**Should there be a creature bond? I'm still debating, so let me know what you think! Don't forget to tell me when you prefer that I update! I really want to know! :) **_

_**Luv you all and your wonderful reviews! 3**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys! So I did the time skip in this chapter. Draco has just turned 14 and Harry's 14th birthday is coming up soon. Harry is still innocent and Draco is still super possessive. They haven't explored the romantic side to the bond yet, but they've started to figure out that something odd is going on (they're crushing on each other). I don't think this chapter is too confusing, but I've never done a time skip like this before, so please let me know if you have any questions. Thanks for all the reviews and support! You all are amazing! :)_**

_Harry turned in my lap so that he was straddling my thighs and looking straight at me. "I'm yours Draco. We'll be together forever." _

"_Anyone want to place bets on which ones submissive?" A chorus of laughter followed, but I didn't care. All I care about is that Harry is mine. He's here in my arms and we're going to stay like this for forever. I love him. _

Summer Before 4th Year:

Harry POV:

"Mmm, Dray," I rolled over, trying to get closer to the heat. As I did, I hit the person sharing the bed with me, causing them to move.

"Harry, we have to get up," I buried my head further in the pillows, moaning at the loss of my favorite pillow. "Harry, come on."

"…"

"What? Use your words, love. I'm fluent in many languages, but mumble isn't one of them."

I lifted my head and glared at Draco. "I said, if you're not going to get back in bed, then go away! I wanna sleep!" I promptly buried myself under the mountain of pillows and sheets that I demanded to be on our bed at all times. I like having lots of things to cuddle with. I just wish the best cuddle object hadn't gotten up. Stupid idiot.

"Hadrian Alexander, if you don't get out of that bed this instant I'll be forced to use drastic measures." Uh-oh. That's not good. But more sleep is so worth it. "You have until the count of three, and then I'll be calling Mother." Fuck!

I jumped out of the bed immediately. "I'm up! I'm up! You don't have to be so mean Draco!"

Draco was standing at the foot of the bed in nothing but his black silk boxers. Lightly sunned skin with chiseled abs and strong arms, my mate is a god. He's so beautiful; I wish that I could be like him. Instead I'm really tan but skinny; Father calls me effeminate looking. Draco's hair is like gold, and I've fallen asleep running my hand through those golden tresses.

The only bad part of a drop dead sexy Draco is that it makes me feel funny. My stomach starts to twist itself into knots, and sometimes I can feel my heart beat faster. It's been happening all through this past year (3rd year) and I don't know what it means. Of course, I went to the library to try and see if I could find the answer, because the answer is always in a book. Well, that's not true for this. I was going to ask Draco about it, but that just made my symptoms worse. I think it might be some sort of disease. If I'm right, then Draco's going to get even more over-bearing than before! It'd be horrible! So, then I went to Neville and asked him about it, but he didn't know what it was either. The whole situation was a little confusing and went like this.

"_Hey, Neville!" Neville looked up from his books in the library where he had been siting alone. _

"_Hi Hadrian, what's up?" _

"_How do you know that something's up?" I'm not acting suspicious at all! I think._

"_Draco's not with you, you have more protective spells placed over you than ever, and you just put up 20 privacy wards." Huh, I guess I am obvious. _

"_Well, it took forever for me to convince Draco that I was just going to go to talk to you and then right back. These past couple months he's been so, so-"_

"_Overprotective?" Neville offered._

"_That's it! Overprotective!" Ever since Draco's fourteenth birthday in March he doesn't let me leave his side. It was nice at first because I knew that if he was there with me he'd protect me from everything, but when he didn't even let me shower without telling him, it got to be a little much. It's only gotten worse since. "But anyways, whenever we're together, I start to feel funny."_

_Neville leaned it closer, "What do you mean?" _

"_I start to get this odd feeling in my stomach, as if it's being pulled in a dozen different directions. My heart will start racing faster than ever, and it causes my hands to shake. I feel really nervous, as if, if I can't mess anything up while I'm with him. What do you think?" _

_I already asked Father, but he was so vague about the situation. I wrote three pages about what was happening to me and all he was responded was "We'll talk when you get back". What kind of an answer is that? So I went to Uncle Sev. He started to get really nervous and just told me to wait until I talk to Father. But that got me even more concerned. What if I have some sort of magical disease? That made me freak out more, and so I came to Neville. _

"_I think that I need to ask Blaise." He said. But that's another person that'll know. If too many people know then they might start to think that I'm weak. That definitely cannot happen! _

"_No! This can't get around!" Neville gave me a look. _

"_Either we don't find out what's wrong with you, or we ask Blaise who knows everything and won't tell anyone." He has a point._

"_You have to make him promise to not tell Draco." _

"_Are you sure that's such a good idea? Draco will go crazy if he finds out that you kept something from him and I helped! He'll kill me!" I chuckled at that. Draco is okay with Neville being my best friend (other than him) but he still thinks that the Longbottoms are traitors and is always messing with Neville because of that. It's quite funny when you're not on the receiving end of things. _

_Neville then went to get Blaise while I stayed in the library. I had a book in front of me, but I wasn't reading it, I was just so nervous. Eventually Neville came back with Blaise in tow, and so the interrogation began. _

"_So you start to get butterflies in your stomach whenever you're near Draco?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Fast heart rate? Fuzzy thoughts when you're near him? Always thinking about him when you're not with him?" _

"_Yes."_

_Blaise broke out into a smile. "I think I know what's wrong with both of you."_

"_There's something wrong with Draco as well?" I jumped up, prepared to run to Draco and make sure that he's okay but Blaise grabbed me by the hem of my robe. "Let. Go. Of. Me." I was no longer in friend mode. Now I was their Prince, and disobeying me is ill advised. _

"_No." What? "You need to talk to the Dark Lord first." No! "If you go rushing to Draco while he's still figuring things out for himself, I can promise you it will not end pretty. Neither of you are ready." _

"_Ready for what?" This is getting too cryptic, and Blaise isn't the cryptic type. "You talked to Father didn't you?"_

_I smirked when I saw the tops of his ears go red. "Well, yes… he flooed me after Draco's inheritance and again after he got your letter."_

"_Why?" Father's going behind my back? I'm his heir! The Dark Prince! He should trust me!_

"_I'm Draco's best friend, aside from you, but I'm also close friends with you, so I was a better pick than anyone else. At least, I think so." _

"_Better pick for what?"_

"_I've said too much, really." Blaise turned away and headed towards the door to the library. "Just talk to the Dark Lord and things will start to make more sense. I promise. Draco's going to be talking to both his father's as well when you both return home. So please, just wait it out. Draco will be fine as long as you're with him." And with that he left. _

Once Draco and I were out of bed we went down to breakfast together. It's the first time we eat together with the rest of the family since we left for school in September. As I entered the family dining room I saw Father sitting at the head of the table and seeing him made me realize how much I truly missed him.

"Father!" I ran over to him and attacked him with a bear hug. He lifted me up like a child and looked me in the eye.

"I don't believe that this is the proper behavior for the Dark Prince," He turned towards the other adults at the table. "What do you think, Lucius?"

I turned towards Lucius who was smirking. "Well my Lord, I believe that under the circumstances it is acceptable. However, in order to avoid a situation like this in the future, you must spend more time with your heir."

Father smiled and turned towards me, "Well, Lucius' word is law. We shall have a private breakfast this morning, Harrison."

Still carrying, Father proceeded to walk out of the room. I giggled. "Bye bye Draco!" I waved at him as we left. Draco gave me a small wave and a smile in return, but I could tell that he was anxious. If Blaise was to go by, it was probably about the talk that he's about to have with his fathers. I wonder if Father and I will be talking about my disease as well. Maybe it's a curse! Someone might have cursed us!

"Harrison? Harry, what's wrong?"

Father had placed me on one of the many sofa's in the library, and was looking at me as if I were going mad. He sat down next to me and rubbed my back gently. "Breath, Harrison, breath. It's all right. You're okay."

I was hyperventilating. As soon as my breathing calmed down and I was able to speak properly, I looked up at Father, "Is Draco dying? Am I?"

"Oh Harrison, you're not dying. And neither is Draco. You both are just going through a difficult time. It'll all be over soon; most likely in a couple of months."

"What's going on?"

"Harrison, do you remember when I explained to you that you and Draco are soul mates?" I nodded. "Well, besides from being best friends and always wanting to be with each other, there is a more sexual side of things."

"What do you mean?"

"Has anyone given you the talk?" Father pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. I hope it's not because of me.

"I don't really know what you're talking about. I've talked to tons of people, which one are you talking about?"

"This is going to be a long day. Mipsy," The house elf promptly appeared in front of us. "Bring me some coffee, and mix in something a little stronger in there as well. I'm going to need it."

"Can I have some pancakes please, Mipsy? With blueberries! And in the shape of a smiley face!" I love blueberries! And the Malfoy house elves make all the food so perfectly! It's always super delicious!

"Oh Harrison," Father said as he gave me an amused look. "You're so innocent."

"Draco says that too! But he calls me childish as well. It's not very nice. I'm not childish!"

"He says it because it's true."

"But I'm not childish! I tortured that Abbot girl until she was bleeding from her ears! I would've killed her if Draco hadn't made me stop!"

She had been sending Draco love letters, saying that she thought he was handsome and how she would love to go out with him. I kidnapped her and tortured her in the Shrieking Shack almost immediately after Draco got the letter. Of course, Draco found me and made me stop, because Dumbles would find out if she died. So we placed a strong memory charm on her and sent her on her way. However, I was able to modify her memory so that she doesn't remember having liked Draco, nor will she ever like him. Draco doesn't know about that.

"Yes, and we have to talk about that at a latter date as well. You must reign in your temper, especially when it comes to Draco. He can take care of himself." Father gave me a smile, but it didn't reassure me. Draco belongs with me, an nobody else can have him. "For now, what do you know about the reproductive system?"

And so that morning I got _the_ talk. I think my face went red the entire time.

Finally it was coming to an end. "So what I'm feeling is lust?" I didn't like the sound of that. Draco's more than some stupid sexual desire. I blushed again as I thought about Draco and sex in the same sentence.

"Yes, but you and Draco are special. You both will only ever be sexually attracted to each other because you are mates. However, I expect that you will not be doing any of these things until you are older. Am I clear? Draco is being talked to by his fathers as we speak.

Draco POV

"So, Harry and I will eventually get married?" This is so surreal.

I'm not as innocent as Harry, I already knew what sex is but I had no idea that Harry and I would ever be _that_ close.

"Eventually yes," Father said. "However, you are maturing much faster than Harrison, most likely because of his past." I growled at the mention of those horrid people. As soon as the Old Goat realized that his Savior wasn't his, he hid the Dursley's from us. How he did it, we don't know, but we can guess as to why. Harry is supposed to grow up to love his family, even though they abused him. And with the Dursley's hidden, we can't bring them to court as Father had originally planned. Now we just plan on torturing and killing them. I hope I have the honor of killing Vernon. I can't stand what he did to _my_ Harry. He hurt what's mine and he will pay.

"But Draco, you must remember that you have to take things slow. Harrison has a war to plan with Tom and you will be playing an important role as well." Papa always tries to be the more sensible one, but with the smirk Father's giving me, I know that they both know Harry will be fully mine soon enough.

"Draco, get that smirk off your face right now. I need you to practice and memorize these two spells. One is a contraceptive, the other is for lube and stretching. The second is the best spell you will ever learn." That comment got Father elbowed by Papa.

I don't know why they think I don't know they're always fucking like rabbits. I think I've accidentally run in on them at least once in every room in the manor.

"Wait, contraceptive? That makes a girl not get pregnant, right?" Why would I need it with Harry, we're both boys, even if Harry does look a girl a bit.

"Harrison was born fertile. That means that if you wanted to get him pregnant you could. He doesn't go through menstruation as a woman does, but he a womb will form on his fourteenth birthday."

"That's next month!"

"Yes, it is. At fourteen, the bond begins to develop more. For you, you became more possessive with Harry. Harry's body will form a womb, and will most likely need to be in some form of contact with you for a while. That means he will be clingy." A clingy Harry, I like that. Harry would be with me at all times, and need me. He hates to admit that he needs me, but he does. He may be a Dark Prince, but he's my mate! Mine to protect and love for forever!

Father and Papa smirked at each other when a shit-eating grin appeared on my face at the thought of the clinginess.

Once they finished making sure that I wouldn't jump Harry anytime soon (I've started making plans for later dates) I left the dining room and went back to Harry and I's room. I hope Harry doesn't mind sleeping in the same bed anymore. He was so innocent before, it was adorable. Whenever Blaise or Theo would make some sexual joke, Harry would laugh along with the rest of us, but then he'd give me this look that said "what just happened". It was adorable.

I opened the door to our room and saw Harry lying down on the bed with a book in his lap.

"Oh, hello Draco," He blushed and looked back down at his book nervously. He wasn't even reading it, just staring at the page. This is going to be difficult, but at least he's still a little innocent.

"Harry, I know that Uncle Tom talked to you earlier." I smirked and sat on the corner of the bed. "I just wanted to tell you that nothing's going to change until you want it to. Okay? This is going to be about you. I'm here to take care of you."

He looked up and smiled. "You promise?"

"Pinky promise," I wrapped my pinky around his, and using this as leverage, pulled him towards me. His head fell in my lap and he turned bright red.

"Harry, look at me," I tipped his face so that our eyes were locked together. "I love you."

"I- I love you too, Draco," And Harry slowly brought his face closer to mine.

My eyes fluttered shut, and suddenly there was something pressing against my lips. I smiled and kissed him back slowly, just relishing in the feel of Harry. It's our first kiss, and I know that this memory will stay with me forever.

_**The first real kiss! Aren't they just the cutest! I'm squealing and it's my own story! Let me know what you want to see next! Is Harry going to get scared off? How will Draco handle people around his adorable mate? How soon should things get serious? The Old Goat?**_

_**My plot ideas are at a bit of a lull, so tell me what you want! THank you all so much for the continuous support! If you want, recommend this fic for communities and let people know how awesome you think this is! I have a bet going with a friend about how popular I can get this fic! So please, help me out! :P  
**_

_**REVIEW! **_


End file.
